Daughter of the Rift
by Murderbynuns
Summary: AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? Torchwwod 4 finaly reapears, My take on CoE. Torchwood & Doctor Who & Sancuary, Janto Mpreg
1. A warning through history

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto, Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **A warning of the future

**Episode Used: **The end of Children of Earth before Jack takes off.

**Authors Note: **

This is my take on the whole series, this comes from the idea taken from Dr Who when Dalek Caan admits he's been playing with history to makes sure the doctor and Donna meet.

Well what would happen if someone was playing with Jack to make sure he and Ianto met? All shall be revealed in time.

**Daughter of the Rift**

A warning through history

_'If you are a traveller approaching earth and you can hear this then turn back, If you wish to proceeded then do so at your own risk for this is a dammed world'_

The apocalyptic message continued to play on as the ship entered the atmosphere, as it landed a single occupant got out and headed across the barren landscape before stopping outside the ruins of the bay. Sighing the young woman looked around her; nothing had changed since she had left the building where the same as that day but the people were gone. A forgotten memory of a massacre that was wiped from history forever. With a sigh the woman flipped open, her wrist strap and opened the hidden door down into the wracked.

Walking though the collapsed tunnels she laughed to herself as she came across smashed tiles that she couldn't read but she knew what it said;

_**TORCHWOOD **_

Carrying on she soon found what she was looking for, as she came out in what had once been the cells now full of the skeletal remains of its prisoners. Stopping once again, she flipped open her wrist strap and began to speak.

_"My name is Laura and I am the last survivor of the species know as humans the last people of Earth. I have returned to the planet I once called home to recover the remnants of the Cardiff Project. However, before any reasons can be given for that you must first know the history of why I do this. _

_I remember it as if it was yesterday and not seventeen years ago, it all started in 2009 the year of the __**Children of Earth **__incident. However, don't trouble yourselves with trying to find it, the human governments of Earth wiped the files clean and made sure it never happened but it did and because of that decision, many good people died. Among them the reason for these dark days, one man whose death started a chain reaction that brought forth the death of a planet and the destruction of a universe. His name is spoken in whispers and in the darkness for fear of retribution if heard and his name was;_

_**Ianto Jones **_

_His death started it all, the 456 showed no mercy to him so Captain Jack Harkness showed no mercy to them, the human government that allowed this to happen or those he'd once called friends but his anger didn't stop there. His wrath reached out into the darkness of time and space as he hunted down the legendary Doctor, the great Timelord he'd once called a friend was now his greatest enemy. _

_He was blamed for deserting the people he'd swore to protect when they truly needed him, after his life was finally extinguished Captain Harkness found no relief and his grief was no better it drove him beyond madness and by the time the pain has gone it was too late. Consumed by his grief he'd destroyed the planet and much of the universe around it, but there was a glimmer of hope. _

_The legend of a way to open the Rift here on Earth, but it is dangerous. It was open for only a few seconds years ago and almost destroyed all time, for what I need it for the risk is greater and there is more then a small chance the planets core will super heat and destroy this already dead planet. This is why this experiment is one way, should I fail it will not matter the world will stay dead and none will remember me" _with a sad sigh the woman used the wrist strap to activate the long dead machine.

_"Coordinates set into my Vortex manipulator; I can not take my ship back with me so I will continue as am. May whatever gods are left watch over me" _

With that the young woman stood there as the orange glow of the machine surrounded her, she felt her body as it seeped into ever cell in her body before her body began to burn and she was gone. Sent back though history to sew the seed that could change history forever.


	2. Time Heals

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto, Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **Jack meet a stranger before time is turned back

**Episode Used: **The end of Children of Earth before Jack takes off.

**Authors Note: **

Time Heals 

Jack watched from the hillside, the rain beat down drenching him but he didn't care. He watched on as Rhys, another he recognised from a picture Ianto had in his wallet of his sister as her husband Jonny, PC Andy and three others as they carried the coffin that contained Ianto's body into the church. Jack knew that Ianto's body wouldn't be leaving; it had been a conversation after sex one night that Ianto had told Jack he wanted to be cremated if he had the chance.

He knew that most if not all Torchwood members ended up in the vaults after death to protect them and the world from what they had come in contact with. Jack was grateful that at least in death Ianto could be given some dignity back, but still twenty-six was too young to die and Jack knew it was his fault. He didn't hold back his tears as he turned away from the scene and headed towards the cemetery gates.

"It was never supposed to end like this," said a voice making Jack look up, stood before him was a young woman.

Her long black hair was plastered to her pale face by the rain, her eyes where hidden behind a black silk scarf, her personality sparkled with a pain and a mystery Jack knew himself. She wore a black sleeveless leather bodes, a sliver moon hung from her belly bar just above her black full-length skirt. A black pair of leather boots and a large black and gold cannon on her back finished her look.

Jack was puzzled as he looked up at the young woman before him through tear filled eyes, she smiled at him some how warming his dead heart.

"Their deaths are not your fault Captain; someone has been playing with your life. Now it's time for you to put it right," said the young girl as Jack watched on.

"Who you are aside how would I do that?" asked Jack as he watched the young woman though blind from what he could make out, follow his every move perfectly.

"Who I am will come in time Captain, we will meet many times again before it will become clear my dear Captain it is a shame you will not remember me until that time comes" said the young woman with a smile.

"But the time for questions is over now it's your time Captain do it right this time" said the woman as she walked towards Jack and as she put her hand on his forehead the world went blank.

**~~*~~**

_**Somewhere in New York City: 1998**_

Jack awoke from death with his usual flair, kicking and screaming until he was aware he was no longer alone. As his vision started to return, sitting up he smiled at the surroundings. It had been along time since he'd seen the person before him.

"Helen Magnus how time has been kind to you" laughed Jack as Helen just shook her head.

"Jack, I see that time hasn't damped your charm or your tongue" laughed Helen as she pulled back her dark hair and pulled her white coat over her shoulders.

"How did I get here and where is here actually?" asked Jack confusedly as he got up off the hospital bed.

"Here is an abandoned hospital in New York City, here I treat and help those that Torchwood would have captured and experimented on. As for why you're here, Torchwood 4 has resurfaced," said Helen as Jack stopped her.

"Where and when?" Jack as Helen asked led him to her office.

"I'll make a deal with you Jack; technically I'm still head of Torchwood 4 even though I was in Scotland when it disappeared. We've managed to lock the building down it's reappeared on an island just across the river, we can hide it but this is the deal.

I will come back to you Jack not Torchwood, you can inform Yvonne Hartman that Torchwood 4 return long enough for you to deal with the bodies but disappeared after that" said Helen as Jack sat down and nodded.

"And the truth?" asked Jack

"The truth will be that I'm taking back over the building, as I said my people will lock it down but at the first sign of trouble we will disappear again. I will set it up as a Sanctuary for those who need it; we will remain a secret known only to those we trust.

James and I will do what we can here, hopefully we can work together Jack I know that under Alex, you're trusted much more then Yvonne would like. Oh before you agree _**She**_ would like to talk to you," said Helen as Jack nodded and got up; he followed her down to a small room where the young woman of his dreams was sat at a table doing Taro cards.

"Ah Captain Harkness we meet again, please sit" said the young woman as she motioned for him to sit before her though her attention never left her cards.

"You're…"

"Yes I was the one from your broken nightmare; I told you we will meet many times on your journey. We've met before though I was younger then," said the woman as Jack suddenly realised who she was.

"The girl from the den?" asked Jack as she nodded.

"Yes you came to me one before seeking your Doctor, as I said then in time his and your path will cross again but for now you have much more to learn. The offer you have been given should be taken for dark times are coming that you will need her at your side.

A storm is brewing over Torchwood as a whole, the queen bee will fall but from the ashes a Phoenix will rise but you must be quick or you will miss him. But first tragedy will strike closer to home; those you care for are not long for this world. A gift will be given to you, use it wisely Captain for it will determine the future of so many," said the young woman as Jack nodded before he got up to leave.

"Laura, Captain," said the woman without missing a beat

"What?" asked Jack

"My name, you where going to ask me my name" said Laura as she placed her cards down and waited for him to leave.

"How worried should we be?" asked James Watson as emerged from the shadows, Laura smiled and held up a card with death on it.

"His phoenix will save him, love him and die for him. But a secret lies in his being, his death will destroy us all. I have seen it before but it is not a fix even time can be changed around it, the Doctor is too cautious and it will be his downfall," said Laura as James nodded.

"Good night Laura, I will see you at breakfast if you are still with us" said James as he left her.

"Good night James, yours and Helens future will soon come too. The five will once again fight alongside Torchwood for the light," said Laura to herself as she pulled out the card for the knight and it looked just like Jack.


	3. Addiction

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto, Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **A strange message changes Ianto's life forever

**Episode Used: **N/A

**Authors Note: **

I'm sorry if this sound a little far fetched but I figure to be recruited into Torchwood you'd have to pretty special, so the way that Jack described Ianto outside Torchwood 3 when they first met is a little plain making be believe that it was written like that for a reason. Usually so that no one will look any deeper into it and if so, what has Ianto and Yvonne got to hide?

Addiction

_**Cromwell council estate; Cardiff: 1998**_

When Ianto Jones thinks back he can always remember when his life went from boreing to high octane, but most of all he can remember when he became an addict. At first he didn't notice it then it hit him square in the face, the day his life stopped being boring was it was the 4th May 1999.

Long ago Ianto's older sister Rhiannon had learnt that a bored Ianto was a dangerous Ianto, so after the second time Ianto had been arrested for Hacking she'd started locking his computer away when she'd go out. Not that Ianto was ever deterred by this, you see Ianto had a few unique gifts that his family chose to ignore but he used whenever he could.

His telepathic abilities allowed him to change the opinons of whomever he came across, this was a great help for keeping his name out of the police database when he was bored.

His Telekinetic abilities allowed him to open, reach and obtain anything he wished with the greatest of ease.

However, the strongest of his skill was his abilities to control anything computerised.

Ianto was sat bored playing on his newly liberated computer when a mysterious messaged crossed his screen;

_**London; Canary Warf: 18.00 today**_

Before it disappeared and no matter how much he tried to trace it Ianto couldn't find where it had come from. Shrugging it off Ianto went back to what he was doing about an hour passed before once again a mysterious message appeared;

_**If I was you I'd leave now, the local PD are about to raid you. Cardiff Central Train Station, a ticket in your name is waiting see you soon Mr Jones**_

Ianto wasn't convinced but something was telling him to leave, so grabbing his wallet, key and cell phone he took off laptop under arm and headed on foot to the train station. He was stunned to see three Police vehicles approaching the house as he carried on walking.

'_Rhi is going to do her nut, oh well' _thought Ianto as he cut across town and walked into the station as if he owned it.

"Excuse me I believe there's a ticket being held her for me, under the name Ianto Jones it's going to London's Canary Warf," said Ianto as the teller looked him up and down.

Ianto was dressed in tore denim jeans, trainers, a black sleeveless Iron Maiden top and a leather jacket. A small turquoise stud glinted from the bottom of his ear and a silver ring the top, a sliver stud was also present in his lip and nose.

With a stuck up snort the teller checked the records and was almost shocked when she found the ticket just as he had said.

"ID please," said the woman as Ianto handed her his student card.

After several checks of his ID Ianto is given his ticket and heads to his seat on the waiting train, putting his walkman on Ianto sat back and relaxed as he watched the train pull out of the station. Ianto hadn't been to London since his mother's death several years earlier, he knew it was a big city and was starting to get the feeling his rash choice was a bad idea.

**~~*~~**

Ianto pulled himself sleepily from his seat and heads into the London station, walking though the crowds of people he ignores the ringing of his cell phone believing it to be his sister pissed at him for the Police thing. Eventually though even that started to annoy him so pulling it out of his jeans he growled down the phone;

"WHAT"

_//Ah Mr Jones finally we speak//_

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"

_//We know a lot of things, before you ask any more questions we can__'__t answer. There is a car waiting for you outside, we will talk more when we are face to face//_

As the call ended, Ianto looked up to see a large black SUV and its driver before him.

"Mr Jones?" asked the driver as Ianto nodded causeously before getting in.

Ianto was silent the whole way as he watched the world go by, but in truth Ianto was taking note of the route and the street names should he need to make a run for it. But soon they arrived outside the tower of glass and metal, Ianto followed behind the driver as they headed to the lift.

As the lift came to a stop Ianto swallowed hard as the doors opened, stood before them was a tall blonde woman dressed in a suite with a smile that suddenly made Ianto feel insecure.

"Thank you Sebastian, ah Mr Jones may I call you Ianto?" asked the woman as he nodded.

"Good, welcome to Torchwood 1. I'm Yvonne Hartman but you can call me Yvonne we're very modern here," said Yvonne as Ianto nodded dumbly

"Walk with me," said Yvonne as Ianto followed

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great and fighting the alien horde, The Torchwood Institute has a motto 'If it's alien, it's ours' Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it, for the good of the British Empire" said Yvonne as they walked Ianto was trying to look unimpressed and he felt so out of his depth.

Suddenly they walked into a large glass office with the words; _**The Office for Executive Actions **_etched into the glass. Closing the door behind them, another joined them an older man dressed in a lab coat and wearing an earpiece.

"This is Doctor Rajesh Singh, head of our research and development. He's also our expert on all things to do with the sub-human category known as Psyonics," said Yvonne with a smile that chilled Ianto to the bone.

"Psyonics?" asked Ianto having never heard that word before.

"Yes all those with _'__special gift__'_like yourself, Telepaths, telekinetic, Empathy, Pyrokinetic all those with gifts far beyond our races understanding but all of use to us. Mr Jones give me five years, we will not only strength your mind but your body too.

We will give you a stable job, a good life and a hefty salary. Your record will be wiped clean and your life enlightened. So what do you say Mr Jones?" asked Yvonne giving Ianto the feeling that he couldn't refuse this offer.

"Just one question, how did you know? Usually anyone who figures it out I take care off, only my family know and they don't talk about it?" said Ianto as Yvonne smile and another joined them, another that Ianto knew well.

"Helô Ianto, Sut wyt ti?" said the new comer who was about the same age as Ianto

"Helô Gareth, I'm freaked out but good you?" asked Ianto as his twin brother sat at the table before him.

"So you're the reason they know me? What are you doing here? Last time I saw you Tad and you were rowing, you stormed out of the room packed your bags and left so what happened?" asked Ianto as Gareth played with a paperweight.

"Yep, I moved out here changed my name from Jones to Evans and worked as a waiter for a year. Then I served coffee to the right person and I ended up here, then about three years ago, Yvonne started the Psyonics project and I told her about you. She's been watching you since then, Yan take her offer it will do you some good" said Gareth as Ianto nodded.

"So Yan what do you say?" asked Gareth as Ianto sighed.

"Alright I'm in not like I have a choice," laughed Ianto as he shook Yvonne's hand but the celebrations where short lived.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ma'm but Captain Harkness just strolled in," said Sebastian as Yvonne sighed

"What does he want other then a swift kick up the backside?" asked Yvonne in her fake smile

"He says Torchwood four has reappeared briefly," said Sebastian as Yvonne went white

"Survivors?"

"None, we've got bodies though. He said to tell you don't get any ideas Helen Magnus has been informed since the last time he looked she was still in charge of four. His words exactly not mine," said Sebastian as Yvonne growled.

"Gareth take Ianto for a coffee I need to deal with Harkness, dismissed," said Yvonne as she stormed out leaving Ianto and Gareth to deal with the coffee.

**~~*~~ **

"So?"

"So what?"

"So it's been an hour and apart from you wasting good coffee you've said nothing so what's up?" asked Gareth as Ianto sighed but before Ianto could answer another came barging in and after taking a swig of the instant coffee he spat it down the sink.

"Instant gross, you'd think after centuries of trade you people would have a decent instant coffee?" said the man but Ianto didn't listen he was too engrossed in the man before him.

"And you are?" asked the man as Ianto snapped out of it

"Jones, Ianto Jones" said Ianto with a blush as he shook the mans hand

"Well Jones, Ianto Jones Captain Jack Harkness nice to meet you" said Jack as he flashed Ianto his winning smile.

"Well if you coffee's that bad try this" said Ianto as he worked his magic on the dormant coffee machine.

"Wow, good coffee I'll see you around Ianto Jones" said Jack as he kissed Ianto on the cheek and took off with his coffee.

"He's such a flirt; don't let him get to you….."

Ianto wasn't listing as Gareth went on; all he could concentrate on was Captain Jack Harkness and the feeling welling up inside of him. Looking up at the clock on the wall it read 18.15 pm.

Therefore, written on Ianto's heart 4th May 1999, 18.15 Pm, that was the day Ianto became addicted and it never stopped.

"I'm in" Ianto said suddenly making Gareth jump but smile.

"Then lets begin" said Yvonne from the doorway.

_**Hello - Helô**_

_**How are you? - Sut wyt ti? **_


	4. History is made

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto, Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **History is made as Torchwood 3 changes hands

**Episode Used: **N/A

**Authors Note: **

History is made

_**Torchwood 1; London: 2000**_

It was New Years Eve 1999 or at least it had been sixty seconds ago, it was the dawn of the new millennium and while everyone hand been partying Ianto Jones had been lost in the archives doing what he did well.

_//Ianto//_

"What can I do for you Yvonne?" asked Ianto with a sigh, it had been a year and a day and he still didn't like her much.

_//I need you to pack your things, you__'__re going home. Alex Hopkins leader of Torchwood three has killed his entire team, except of the pain in all existence Captain Jack Harkness. You are to go down there and help clean up, bring him back here and keep and eye on him. _

_On a secondary mission, you are to get close to the Captain, use any means necessary and I mean any. We need to know his plans and what__'__s been going on there// _

"Yes Yvonne I'll pack emergently, Ianto out" said Ianto as he deactivated the Bluetooth link and stood up, wiping the dust from his pants.

**~~*~~**

Jack sat on a barrel in the Hub, he was cold and numb Alex had been his lover for many years now not that anyone knew it. Jack had always been worried that what they had see had affected each of the team, but Alex always seemed unfazed by it all even Jack inability to die. However, Jack knew it would come to a head one day he just never knew it would be like this.

Suddenly the Cog door opened and Jack looked up to see Ianto and several others as they entered the Hub, Dr Rajesh Singh started barking out his orders ignoring Jack as he went. Ianto sighed and walked over to Jack who just watched him, but he was stopped my Dr Singh.

"Remember your mission Jones, your training isn't complete but Yvonne has great hope in your skills," whispered Dr Singh as he looked towards Jack.

"I know my duties Sir and I do as I'm told now let me do my job," growled Ianto silently as he walked over to Jack.

"Come on Captain I think you can help me" said Ianto as they headed down into the morgue of Torchwood Cardiff.

Jack was unusually quiet as he watched Ianto tick off and list the names of the dead as if they were nothing, watching too as they were stored in cold storage and forgotten about like so many others before them.

'_No one cares, not any more'_

'_Someone does' _

Jack looked around as he heard the voice in his head but couldn't see anyone looking at him let alone talking to him.

'_Don't react Captain just listen, we need to talk but somewhere away from the camera'_

'_Ianto?'_

'_Captain'_

'_Archives, no one but me goes down there and the cameras don't work'_

'_Then let's go' _

Jack got up from his seat and showed Ianto to the back staircase that lead down to the Archives, Ianto almost had a heart attack at the mess they were in Jack chuckled as Ianto calmed himself.

"OCD much?" laughed Jack as Ianto scowled at him.

"So what was that about? The whole voice in my head thing?" said Jack as Ianto sat on a bench.

"I'm a telepath among other things Captain, Yvonne is training us what for I have an idea" said Ianto as he handed Jack a file he'd brought with him.

"There's nine of us in total Captain, each with unique and powerful gifts," said Ianto as Jack read Ianto's file.

"I trust you Captain, Yvonne hates you and Helen Magus trust you and I trust her so I trust you too" said Ianto as Jack nodded.

"Assassins, she's turning you into the perfect weapons," growled Jack as he threw down the file.

"Tell me what happened Captain, there's no camera's here so you can speak freely. Yvonne may have kept my out of trouble but she's kill my spirt my will to fight back, but for all the damage she does she curses your name day and night and I don't want it to end. So tell me Captain what did Alex say to you?" said Ianto as Jack smiled.

"He gave Torchwood to me, said it was his gift to me for a century of service" sighed Jack as he remember his lover final words.

"Good then it's written in stone," said Ianto as Jack looked at him.

"Torchwood charter decreed by Queen Victoria herself, upon the death of whoever is decreed leader their word shall be taken as law upon choice of whoever shall replace them" said Ianto as he absently searched though the files until Jack clicked on.

"You mean…"

"Torchwood 3 is your's Captain and Yvonne can't say a word against it, it does mean though that you have to come back to London so that it can be officially handed over to you" said Ianto as he began putting the archives in order.

**~~*~~**

"You know you have no power here Yvonne, hate him all you like but it was decreed Queen Victoria and Alex was no stupid man he made sure his request was air tight," said Helen Magnus as her and James Watson walked the halls of Torchwood London with Yvonne Hartman.

"So how is Archie these days James?" asked Yvonne with a growl the fake smile long gone and her true nature was shining though.

It was a little known secret between the heads of Torchwood that Dr James Watson's full title was actually Dr James Archibald _'Archie' _Watson head of Torchwood two; Scotland for over 100 year.

Helen Magnus and James Watson both took the same view as Jack when it came to Yvonne and Torchwood London that was to keep a healthy distance unless it was truly necessary. Today was one of those days; they knew that Yvonne would try something to overturn Alex's decision to appoint Jack as Torchwood Cardiff's new leader.

"I still don't trust her," said James as Yvonne got a call and stormed off

"Nor do I but we're here for Jack, Alex was one of us he saw what was to come. His mind couldn't handle it but he knew Jack could that's why he sent him away so he couldn't be stopped. This needed to happen," said Helen Magnus as James Watson nodded.

"What about floor 13?" James asked Helen with a sigh

"I can't see why she though that was a good idea? We need a way into that to shut it down before they turn it on us," said Helen as they walked on.

**~~*~~ **

Jack sat in silence as they headed towards Torchwood London; Ianto Jones was sat at his side reading the whole time. Jack watched Ianto as he read his horror book, Jack chuckled lightly as he though about the horrors, they all saw and Ianto was reading a horror book.

Ianto looked up briefly before he pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something down; throwing it down on Jack's lap, he went back to his book.

_Was he your lover? _

_Who?_

_Alex?_

_Yes_

_I__'__m sorry_

Jack's attention went back to the sight outside the tinted windows; Canary Warf was towering over them like a great omen of death.

"This way Captain" said Ianto as they got out of the SUV and headed into the tower.

Jack followed Ianto silently as they walked toward the lift, suddenly the lift opened and Helen and James walked towards Jack.

"Ah Jack it's good to see you again" said Helen with a smile as she hugged Jack.

"Helen, Archie what brings you here?" asked Jack as he smiled, he missed Ianto as he slipped away.

"Did you complete your mission?" asked Yvonne as Ianto entered a corridor.

"Yes Ma'am, Captain Harkness trusts me," said Ianto as he walked passed her and headed back to floor 13.

"Ah Captain I'm sorry to hear about Alex he was a good man" said Yvonne as she joined them.

"Thank you" said Jack as he shook her hand

"Oh by the way Harkness I'll give you strange little man," whispered James as he shook Jack's hand making him chuckle.

"Well as enjoyable as this is shall we get down to business?" said Yvonne through gritted teeth as they headed to her office.

**~~*~~**

Ianto got off the lift swinging his jacket over his shoulder; he swayed into the glass office with a smile on his face like he was on top of the world.

"Gareth Yan's back" yelled a young woman from the couch.

"Hey Lisa" said Ianto as he walked straight over to the coffee maker and cringed at the pot of instant on the side.

"Don't hey me mister; how in all creations name did you pull Harkness as your first assignment? I'd kill for him as a mark" growled Lisa as she thumped Ianto on the arm.

"His boyish charms that's how, no ones ever failed to fall for our Yan" said Gareth proudly as they sat down.

"That's enough of that, Jones nice work with Harkness I think he's quite taken with you. Now Yvonne can put her dimension shift plans and we can use you to keep him occupied, now Yvonne need you to go find a file from the Archives" said Dr Singh as Ianto got back up and headed down to the archives.

Ianto liked the archives they were quiet and comforting not to mention an easy escape from Yvonne Hartman. Ianto was busying himself when he suddenly felt he wasn't alone.

"Nikola Tesla I presume?" asked Ianto as he continued making the stranger chuckle.

"You can never hide anything from a Telepath especially one as strong as you child" said "Nikola Tesla as he let back against the walls.

"You do know the cameras are on here?" said Ianto as "Nikola Tesla just laughed.

"They would be if I hadn't disabled them and the operator"

"Then should I except company from the guards?" asked Ianto

"Not really after all he enjoyed it just as much as I, don't worry child I'm only here to give you a warning. I like Jack he was one of the few that didn't care when he played with me. Pick a side kid, a wars coming and I know who my moneys on" said "Nikola Tesla but before Ianto could answer he was gone.

"I though he was a vampire and not the telporter? Yvonne's file must be wrong," Ianto said to himself missing Tesla playing with what looked like Jack's vortex manipulator.

**~~*~~**

Jack was bored as he sat though Yvonne's lecture on becoming leader of a Torchwood Institute. Looking round Jack watched Helen who was using her knife to pick her nails, James was plotting world domination or maybe he was making a new formula.

Another female was there who Jack believed was the India Torchwood rep, but that made Jack wonder since he helped close down that institute. Eventually it did come to an end and Jack stood as he was sworn in under the charter of the crown, before being handed his files and records.

"Captain Harkness welcome to the elite of Torchwood Leaders," said Yvonne as she shook Jack's hand followed by each of his companions.

"Now that's over I'm going to find myself a coffee and a hot Welshman you've got hidden in her somewhere," said Jack as he left the room.

"Nice to see something's don't change," laughed James as he and Helen left the office and followed Jack.


	5. Surviving

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto, Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **Let the battle for earth comence

**Episode Used: **N/A

**Authors Note: **this takes part during _DW: Army of Ghosts & Doomsday _though does mention some stuff from _TW: Fragments_this is my take on where Jack and Torchwood's 2 & 3 were when Torchwood 1 fell

Surviving

_**Torchwood 1; London: 2007**_

_The world seemed fuzzy and wrong and Ianto Jones got to his feet, walking along the corridors of the Torchwood Institute it just fell….well wrong not even weird it was just wrong. Looking though the glass walls of each room was rows upon rows of people just……… working; usually this would be normal except for THAT. _

_SILENCE_

_All around him like a death omen, not a person moved or spoke they just worked. Heading towards Yvonne's Office he though he heard a noise like a mechanical hiss but he ignored it. Then it came again louder and closer then it had been, suddenly Ianto was more afraid then he's ever been as he heard those word's words he'd never for get_

_**"DELETE"**_

**~~*~~**

Ianto woke from his bunk with a startled yell and he fell to the ground with a thud, wakening up Gareth and Lisa as well as several others in the process it took a few moments for him to adjust.

"Oh Yan are you alright?" asked Lisa as she knelt at Ianto's side

"He's just had a nightmare give him some space to breath Lisa Jeez you ok bro?" asked Gareth as Ianto shook himself off.

"Yeah, I'm actually I'm not sure" said Ianto as he realised that the other were all awake now.

"Just give me a minute and a chance to pee," said Ianto as he flashed Lisa and Gareth an image of the toilets behind them into their minds before he got up and left.

Ianto was already on his second cigarette when Lisa and Garth found him stood outside the men loo; the look on his face chilled both of them as they approached.

"Yan man what's going on you've got us both freaking out here" said Gareth as he watched his twin.

"I don't think that was a dream, it was too real to be sure. Lisa do you still have that temporary transfer to Torchwood 2?" asked Ianto as Lisa nodded.

"Yeah but Archie freaks me out so I'm….."

"Your taking it, something big is going to happen here soon and it's going to be bad, Gareth what about you I want you away from this go see Rhi or something?" said Ianto as Gareth sighed.

"No can do little brother, Yvonne assigned me to the front line. I'm working the ghost ship squad, she won't let me take time off and I can't play ill since I can't get ill," said Gareth as Ianto sighed

"What about you anyway? Your just as at risk as the rest of us?" said Lisa as Ianto nodded.

"I'll get Yvonne to send me to Harkness god only knows she wants him out the way, she'd jump and the chance to get dirt on him any day," said Ianto as Gareth looked at his brother, Ianto was pale and shaking.

"Your really serous about this aren't you?" asked Gareth as Ianto nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, if the next shift is a success I'll hack the computers and get my ass out of there but first I need to tell my girlfriend," said Gareth in a panic as Ianto suddenly remembered.

"Shit yeah sorry Gareth, tell her and get her out too" said Ianto as Lisa and Gareth nodded before heading back to bed.

Little did any of them know that this would be the last time they would see each other again.

**~~*~~**

Ianto was in the Sphere room when it all started to go down hill, the alarms sounded and the call went out across all Coms.

'_The Doctor has been apprehended, we are showing him round' _

Ianto groaned inwardly as he went back to his work, he could hear Yvonne's droning voice even without his gifts and though an inch thick steal door. The Doctor on the other hand was something else, skinny and more then a little eccentric but Ianto liked him so he put on his best smile and went to greet their new prisoner.

"You must be the Doctor? Dr Rajesh Singh" said Dr Singh as the Doctor didn't pay much attention to him.

'_Nice the Doctors not one for kiss arses good' _though Ianto as he approached

"What's wrong with it?" asked the woman as the Doctors side, who defiantly wasn't Rose Tyler.

'_Need to follow your own rule Yvonne, even I can see she's not who he says she is'_

"The sphere has that affect on people, makes you want to run and hide like it's forbidden," said Ianto as he joined them, smiling as the Doctor offered him his hand.

"And you are?" asked the Doctor

"Ianto Jones, Archives," said Ianto with a smile

"Among other things" said the Doctor making Yvonne turn to face him

"What makes you say that?" asked Yvonne

"Well he is, Telepathy is a rare gift but couple that with his other ones and I'd say Ianto Jones, your quite the rare human and that's saying something" said the Doctor as Ianto tried to hide his blush as all attention seemed to be turned on him.

After a brief cough from Yvonne attention was turned back to the Doctor, Ianto stood in the background as he listened to the Doctor's explanation. Taking notes encase it was need Ianto began getting that feeling again. Pulling his Mobile out of his pocket he quickly text Lisa and Gareth before pulling it away again, god forbid Yvonne finding him without.

Not much later Ianto was relived to hear that Lisa was on her way to Scotland but he was worried that he hadn't heard from Gareth yet.

"Ianto" came a voice breaking Ianto out of his thoughts

"Yes Dr Singh" said Ianto as pleasantly as he could

"Will you head down to the Archives and find me the files on the Doctor please? Something tells me Yvonne will be sending us to deal with the TARDIS," said Dr Singh as Ianto nodded and left.

Hurrying down the corridors, he stopped when he knew he was clear and in a camera black spot, after trying Gareth's phone again he did the only thing he knew he had left.

**~~*~~**

Jack was bored and pissed off; Yvonne Hartman was pushing her luck and proving Jack right when he said she was power mad. Sitting in his office, he watched his team over the security footage when suddenly his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" said Jack in a bored tone

//Captain Harkness it's Ianto Jones//

"Well, well, well, Ianto Jones I have to admit I kind of missing that coffee of your so what can I do for you?"

_//It's the ghost shifts Sir, I know you know about them. Last night I had a premonition about them, something's going to go wrong today and I think it's started? My brother Gareth he's in the control room, I can't contact him, and that's not all. The Doctors here Sir, I know from your file you know each other and he's not happy. Please Jack I think the world about to go to hell and it……..//_

Jack's heart stopped as he heard Ianto drop his phone before suddenly the phone went dead, but before it did Jack didn't miss the voice in the background;

_**DELETE **_

**~~*~~ **

Ianto stopped dead in his tracks as he heard that voice, the voice that had haunted his dreams for days. Ianto dared not turn round and face his nightmares; his phone lay on the floor in pieces. Suddenly he felt an arm snake around his waist as the world around him dissolved into nothing.

**~~*~~ **

Jack gave the order to lockdown the Hub as raced out of the door and towards the street above them; his mind was a wash with different emotions as he saw the streets filled with Cybermen. But most of all the young Welshman he'd become close too was at the front of his mind.

Jack looked at the passenger side of the SUV, on the seat was a large strange looking gun a gun that could destroy any Cyberman. Jack had never been a religious man but ever since facing off again the Daleks, he'd found himself believing in something more and now he found himself praying that someone would survive that massacre.

That was until he looked into the sky and saw what he saw, high above them was a large metal bell like object being guided by a Dalek.

**~~*~~ **

Ianto's head pounded as he realised that they had landed somewhere, looking up in a panic he was surprised to find he was not alone nor was he in the same corridor anymore.

"Nice of you to join us" laughed a voice Ianto recognised.

"Archie I must say I'm happy to see you but the worlds going to hell and you've picked the heart of it to land in" said Ianto as he realised another was with him.

"John Druitt" said the other man as Ianto nodded.

"So what's the plan?" asked Druitt as Ianto watched them.

"Cybermen have taken over the tower, and now we've just heard Daleks on at least two levels and in the skies above us. Come on we can't fight the Dalek in the sky but we can help the people here, Ianto where is the main power supply?" asked James as Ianto showed him on his PDA.

"Good the Cybermen need power to run their machines, we need to shut it down" said James as he grabbed John's arm and Ianto round the middle.

"Do it" said James as John nodded and used his teleport powers to jump them to the main power supply.

**~~*~~**

Jack arrived at Torchwood 1 just as the world was really going to hell, he watched as the Cybermen and the Daleks were sucked back into the tower at great speed. Jack raced out of the SUV and into the ruins of the Torchwood Tower.

"Jack move you arse we've got survivors trapped on all floor and nine Cyber-conversion units still active and converting, the original Cybermen may have been pulled back into the void but there are 1,000 staff in this building that are being converted as we speak" yelled Helen as she and her daughter met Jack at the entrance.

"Good to see you again Ash now lets get in there" said Jack as they raced to the stairs.

**~~*~~ **

Ianto, James and John stood before the main power supply for the Torchwood Tower.

"So what now?" asked John as Ianto picked up the weapon of one of the fallen men and used it to short circuit the towers power.

"That wont last long the back up generator will be online soon, you need to take that out" said Ianto as John and James nodded.

"What about you?" asked James as Ianto stood there.

"I've got people to help, now that the doctors gone I need to help those who are trapped," said Ianto as James nodded.

"How?" asked John

"I felt him leave"

"Good luck Ianto Jones may our paths cross again someday" said James as he grabbed Johns arm once again as they disappeared.

'_Right Ianto what have you gotten yourself into?' _Ianto asked himself before taking off in the direction of floor 13.


	6. Coning a Conman

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Helen Magnus (past) Jack & Ianto, Ianto & PC Andy (Past) Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen (mentioned) Tosh & Tommy 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **6/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **Ianto need to convince Jack he needs him

**Episode Used: **N/A

**Authors Note: **this takes parts from **TW: Fragments [Ianto's part] **

Coning a Conman

_[Being bisexual is] the worst of any world because you don't really belong anywhere, because you are never sure of yourself or those around you. You can't trust in anyone, their motives or their intentions And because of that, you have, in a world that likes its nice shiny labels, no true identity. _

—_Ianto in The Twilight Streets by Gary Russell (p.126),_

Ianto growled as he threw his alarm clock against the wall, pulling his covers over his head he knew that it wouldn't be long before his sister Rhiannon would be up to wake him. Pulling himself out of bed Ianto headed for the shower. Rhiannon appeared not long later as Ianto showered, she sighed as she waited for her brother to appear from the bathroom.

Ianto appeared no long later dressed in his jeans and a T-shirt, Rhiannon smiled at her younger brother as he pulled on his denim Jacket. It had been six months since Ianto had arrived at her door with what little he owned, she'd been horrified to find out that Ianto had been working in the office building that had been destroyed by terrorists.

She'd also been heartbroken too when she'd found out that Gareth had been killed there, the funeral had been a quite event they'd been forced to burry an empty coffin since Gareth's body was never found among the dead.

"You going out?" asked Rhiannon as Ianto nodded

"Yan you know we need to talk…." Ianto stopped his sister before she could continue.

"I know but I'm not ready Rhi"

"It's been six months, not to mention Yan you need a job and so far you've done nothing but mope around here. What's going on with you?" asked Rhiannon as Ianto just walked past her

"YAN"

But it was too late Ianto was out the door and on his way down the street, heading toward the local PD Ianto moved among the people without being noticed.

"Oh Ianto how are you? Rhiannon told us everything, I'm sorry we weren't at the funeral Rhys's Ma'm had us panicking again" said the woman on the front desk as Ianto growled under his breath.

"It's ok Gwen I figured that's why Jonny was hiding, I don't think she's figured out that Jonny's her husband's son and not hers," said Ianto as the woman giggled

"What can I do for you sweetie?" asked the Gwen as Ianto sighed

"Is Andy around?" asked Ianto as Gwen smiled and disappeared; return a short time later with another.

Ianto gave him a weak smile as the headed into a small room off to the side; once the door was, closed Andy threw his arms round Ianto's neck and kissed him.

"I thought you were dead, when the whole world went to hell and I found out that your building was hit hard I panicked. The Gwen and Rhi told me about Gareth" said Andy as he took Ianto's hand in his

"I'm sorry, I know you were close your twins after all. I know were not together any more but if you need someone to talk to you know where to find me," said Andy as Ianto hugged him.

"Thanks Andy, see you in the pub after work?" asked Ianto as Andy smiled.

"Yeah never could turn down an invitation for a night out with hot guy," laughed Andy as he and Ianto said their goodbyes and went their own way.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Ianto hated not working, if the trip to the Job Centre wasn't deeming enough the way people looked at him made him feel worse. Sighing Ianto pocketed what little cash he had and headed to a coffee house close by, sitting in the corner alone Ianto watched the world go by wondering why the hell he tried anymore.

After Torchwood 1 had fallen the survivors had been taken to secure facilities to help deal with the trauma, but that just turned out to be intense questioning from U.N.I.T before they disappeared. Ianto on the other hand had been thankful that Archie leader of Torchwood 2, who had rescued him from that and sent him back home to Cardiff. The only problem was that now he didn't know how to go back to a normal life after what he'd seen.

Ianto was lost in a haze of depression when he briefly heard the door of the Coffee house open and another walked in, Ianto was content to ignore the stranger until he spoke up.

"Freak storms my ass, bloody Cardiff Weather. Why in the hell did Harkness have to send me out for coffee? Oh yeah I forgot because he'd poison us all to death if he tried" complained the voice loudly as Ianto looked up.

The Londoners voice was harsh and annoying but that wasn't what had caught Ianto's attention, Ianto had seen him before at the aftermath of Canary Warf when Torchwood 1 fell. He was part of the team, Jack's team that had scavenged the wreckage and saved the survivors before U.N.I.T had taken over.

It was in that split second between Ianto seeing the stranger and him leaving that Ianto remembered Archie's words when he'd dropped him off home that day.

'_Here we are Mr Jones'_

'_How can I do this? Go back to a normal life after my life after all the death I__'__ve seen__'_

'_Life has a funny way of working itself out Ianto; we find the greatest of opportunities in the strangest places. Now go home to your family and who knows life might find you?__'_

Ianto smiled at the memory as he made the decision that would change his life forever, grabbing his coffee he followed the stranger keeping his distance and knowing the stranger was distracted by the weather. Ianto wasn't stupid he knew that if the stranger was Torchwood that the whole Plaza would be under their control, so he kept out of view of the cameras.

He watched on until the stranger disappeared into the abandoned and derelict shack he knew was the cover entrance for the base. Ianto stood for a while and watched until he was aware that there were at least three members of the team and Jack within the base. Ianto's thoughts where broken when his Cell Phone started ringing, it was only then that realised how late it was.

"Ianto Jones"

_//Hey we still on for tonight?//_

"Yeah I'll meet you in the local in twenty"

_//Ok see you then//_

Ianto closed his Cell Phone and with a sigh, he pulled his coat round himself and head back in the direction of his bike before heading back to his sisters.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ianto had enjoyed his night with Andy, after everything he'd been though he'd been surprised that Andy and him had stayed so close but he was grateful. His head was a little fuzzy as he headed back towards his sister enjoying the night air when he felt it; he felt that feeling as if he was being watched. Turning round, he was stunned to see the young woman before him.

"Finally we meet Mr Jones" said Laura with a smile as she watched Ianto.

Intrigued by Laura Ianto watched her, he was amazed at how at easy Laura was as she watched him even though Ianto could sense she was blind. He was confused by the fact that even he couldn't read her emotions let alone her mind, but he felt at easy with her as she circled him.

"If you still want to fulfil your potential and realise the desire deep within I suggest you run to the park now and meet your destiny," said Laura with a smile as she walked off into the night.

Ianto didn't even think he just acted on instinct as he raced off towards the park, his feelings became stronger as he got closer then it clicked. The last time Ianto had felt these feelings of pride, power and of freedom was when he'd met Captain Jack Harkness years earlier. But before he could dwell on them he saw what he believed was a Weevil attacking someone reacting on instinct, he used is Telepathic ability to send it flying before he found a fallen branch to attack it with until it was under control.

Throwing the branch away it was only then that Ianto realised that Jack was knelt before him, as he injected the weevil with a tranquilizer.

"Thanks" said Ianto, as he felt a little embarrassed that he'd been unprepared

"No thank you" said Jack without looking up, as Jack turned round Ianto felt the surprise, fear and confusion coming off Jack in waves

"And you are?" asked Jack as Ianto laughed internally.

'_If he wants to play the do we know each other card then I can do that' _thought Ianto as he answered with a smile

"Jones, Ianto Jones" Ianto scolded himself internally he really need to stop watching James Bond.

"Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones" said Jack as he offered Ianto his hand

"Lucky escape" said Ianto calmly as he watched Jack; he hadn't changed much from the last time they'd met before the battle.

However, considering what was in Jack's file Ianto wasn't surprised, he was surprised to find most of Yvonne suspicions confirmed when Ianto watched the wound on Jack neck heal before him.

'_Right enough of these games I want answers and he's going to tell me one way or another' _though Ianto as he spoke again.

"Looked like a Weevil to me," said Ianto as he smiled, the wave of shock, horror, panic and recognition not to mention fear rolled off Jack giving Ianto a headache

"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Jack as Ianto just gave him a 'yeah right' look before Jack casually picked up his prey.

"I'll take it from here," said Jack as he walked off, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"By the way love the coat" yelled Ianto, as he felt satisfied before walking off, during the walk back to his sister Ianto plotted his way to get close to Jack again.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Jack's heart was hammering and his instincts where on high alert as he dragged the Weevil to the vaults, he raced to his office glad that the team had long since gone home for the night. Grabbing the phone off the deck he him the quick dial and putting it on speaker he impatiently waited for an answer.

"Pick up the fucking phone James your ass is in so much shit," growled Jack to himself

"And hello to you too Captain Harkness" came the voice on the other end.

"Don't hello me James I thought you said all the Torchwood 1 survivors where Ret coned? Why did I just run into one of them and he remembered me?" asked Jack in a panic as he paced his office.

"Because you can Retcon a telepath it just doesn't work, oh can you ask Mr Jones if he'd like to come up to Scotland for a while. I'm ashamed to say my work has meant that my archives have become quite unorganized" said James as if it was a normal day.

"So you knew…"

"Yes I did Jack; I saw that he was more of a danger to leave on his own too. The boy had the sense to raise the alarm and call you, he helped us shut down the conversion units, he fought single handily to save so many and what did he get in return? Did you know he had a twin brother, his name was Gareth he was in the control room when they attacked he was killed" growled James down the phone.

"Sorry" came Jack's voice quietly sounding like a scolded child

"Good, you need him Jack as much as he needs you. I remember how you used to react when you would see him, don't deny it Harkness not many would actively seek a Torchwood 1 member out unless they need them. Every time we were there, you would only put up with Yvonne so you could see him, now when he turns up tomorrow no doubts he's been staking out your base you'll bring him it and call me so I can speak with him.

Now you've intruded my night, Nikola said to say hello and I will say good night Captain," said James as he hug up leaving Jack in the dark with a lot to think about.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"One day that boy will see what's in front of him, I swore 51st century or not that boy is bind to all around him" growled James as he laid back on his bed while Nikola laid at his side.

"Jack was always the most out spoke on us, quick to react but never thinking things though. So do you really think this he is the phoenix that _**she **_was talking about all those years ago?" asked Nikola as James nodded.

"I do, he's so lost he's broadcasting his pain. He's looking for someone to bond with and I think he's chosen Jack," said James as Nikola frown

"But what about floor 13? He was apart of that, do we really trust him enough?" asked Nikola as James let forward to kiss him.

"He gave us the file on floor 13, I don't believe he ever truly met to deceive Jack. From what I've read, he's confused and easily led because of his past. I think he can be trusted after all when has _**SHE**_ ever been wrong with her predictions?" said James as Nikola nodded.

"Sleep my love something tells me dawn will bring much to our lives, I will watch over you while the moon is up," said Nikola as James smiled before settling to sleep while Nikola watched the night though the window.


	7. Welcome to Torchwood 3

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Helen Magnus (past) Jack & Ianto, Ianto & PC Andy (Past) Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen (mentioned) Tosh & Tommy 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **7/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **Ianto talks to Jack, before staring again in Torchwood

**Episode Used: **N/A

**Authors Note: **

Welcome to Torchwood 3

If Ianto Jones was one thing it was determined, the stranger in the night had been right about his potential so now it was time to show it. Stood outside the abandoned shack he'd followed the other man to day earlier he waited, just waited he had a feeling that his destiny would find him on its own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Jack Harkness sat in his office, he watched the young Welshman from the CCTV footage. He'd been waiting outside for over an hour now.

"He's determined I'll give him that, cute too" said Suzie Costello as she walked in with a smile on her face as she put her file down and left.

Once he was alone Jack watched the young Welshman as he remained seated and just watched the world go by, James's words still fresh in his mind Jack groaned as he pulled on his gray coat and headed out. He walked the long stony corridor towards the lift, after typing in his access code the lift doors opened as he gets in.

Jack's mind was working overtime as the lift came to a stop at the top, the remains of shack was all that hid there secret from the world. Jack smiled when he saw the young Welshman as he waited but after a few minutes Jack shook off the desire to throw him up against a wall, putting on a stony mask Jack walked out to meet the young man from the past.

"Jones Ianto Jones, it's been a while," said Jack as he approached the young Welshman.

"Captain Jack Harkness, good to see you again" said Ianto as he offered Jack his hand.

"I have to admit I thought you where dead, I read the list of the dead from Canary Warf you where on the list of the MIA's," said Jack as he shook Ianto's hand.

"I was saved by some very strange friends of yours," said Ianto with a coy smile as Jack chuckled.

"Archie can be like that," said Jack with a laugh

"How about Druitt and Nikola?" asked Ianto, as Jack looked shocked.

"Those are names I haven't heard in along time, seems you've made a few powerful friends," said Jack as he motioned towards a coffee shop close by.

They both sat down with there coffees as they sat in silence for a bit, Ianto watched the charismatic Captain before him. Ianto knew how he felt about the Captain long ago, but now he was without Yvonne's interference he found himself confused on how to approach the man before him.

"So?"

"So?"

"Did you know Archie's got a sweet spot for you? Yeah he chewed by ass out for abandoning you after the battle" said Jack as he nursed his coffee

"It's ok Captain I never had any illusion that you'd come looking for me, after all I'm not special you flirt with everyone" said Ianto coolly as he watched the older man.

"It's not Ianto, I knew you personally, yes I flirted but I saw you as close a friend to me as I could have. I should have made more of an effort to make sure you'd survived," said Jack as he sighed.

"So how is Archie?" asked Ianto as Jack chuckled.

"Old, Grumpy and strange as usual, I think Nikola is taking care of that. Ianto I'm aware that the battle took its toll and all the survivor and the scares won't fade anytime soon, but I'd like to have you close by. Your skills could be of use to us and Torchwood Three," said Jack as Ianto watched him.

"Are you asking me to join Torchwood Three Captain?" asked Ianto as Jack smiled.

"Why you interested?" asked Jack, as he couldn't hide the excitement.

"If that's what you want Captain then so be it," said Ianto as Jack laughed.

"Mr Jones Welcome to Torchwood Three" said Jack as Ianto smirked back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so it begins, the Phoenix has finally arrived at where he belongs. Now it starts, battle will be won and lost, worlds will rise and fall, from the darkness will come the light. Until immortals stand on both sides of the coin and the five will be five once more," said Laura as James smiled at her as he awaited the call from Jack.

"And with that I will bid you all goodbye, I've out lived my time here and I must move on before our dear Phoenix comes to visit" said Laura as she stood up with a helping hand from James.

"You do not have to go my dear; you are always welcome around here. You brighten up all our lives," said James politely as Laura smiled.

"I will not decline the offer but I'm needed else where for now, but one day who knows I may return" said Laura as she started her journey out of the Torchwood two building.

Once clear of the sights of all others, Laura raised her arm revealing her vortex manipulator and with a smile, she faded from sight in a blanket of the orange glow from the rift.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ianto stretched out his aching back as he and Jack got up to leave, Ianto was still a little confused to how he's just ended up working for Jack. He had a feeling between Jack and Archie he'd been set up but oh well he'd live with it.

They headed back towards the rundown shack, following Jack inside he has to shiver as they walked down the stone tunnel. He found himself thinking back to the warm corridors and rooms of Torchwood One. Getting into the lift Ianto took in every detail as they stood side by side; Ianto held back the blush as Jack's hand brushed his own.

Suddenly the tension was broken as the lift doors open and they walked towards the Cog door, Ianto watched as the alarms sounded bring them to the attention to several others. Jack smiled at him as they headed up to the workstations.

"Owen Harper…"

"Dr Owen Harper thank you" growled the man Ianto recognised as the one he followed.

"Toshiko Sato computer genius"

"And last but by no mean least Suzie Costello my second in command" said Jack as all attention turned to them.

"He's cuter in person Jack, so what's his story?" asked Suzie as she looked Ianto up and down.

"Ianto Jones, young, sexy, a Coffee god, oh and he's the youngest survivor of Torchwood One" said Jack as the others jumped.

"Jack…"

"Before you jump down my throat Suzie, I knew Ianto before the battle he was my mole within Yvonne's little empire. I owe him for leaving him behind he's a class one archives so we might actually be able to make some sense of that hellhole below us," said Jack as silence fell over the group.

"Ok Harkness so long as your not thinking with your dick" said Suzie as Jack mocked hurt as the tension was broken and Ianto was welcomed into his new family.


	8. Sparks fly while the Pterodactyl cries

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Helen Magnus (past) Jack & Ianto, Ianto & PC Andy (Past) Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen (mentioned) Tosh & Tommy 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **8/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **Jack starts to notice Ianto but how will Ianto feel about it

**Episode Used: **Fragments Ianto POV

**Authors Note: **

Right I know I've been dragging this out but it is for a reason, I figured since Lisa has survived and her and Ianto never where there's nothing stopping Ianto and Jack picking up where they left off. Cyberwoman will still happen but it will be a little different, right we will reach series one soon I promise, please put up with me.

Sparks fly while the Pterodactyl cries

It had been close to a week since Ianto had been invited into Torchwood Three, he'd found himself lost in the Archives all that time except for when Owen would bellow for his coffee. Ianto had made the mistake of trying to be nice and making them all a coffee, now suddenly he found himself as the '_Teaboy' _as Owen had named him.

_**//YO TEABOY COFFEE NOW!// **_

"Of course Owen I'm on my way" said Ianto with a sigh as he headed back up into the main Hub, passing a large locked metal door Ianto sighed at the thought of it's contense.

Walking off Ianto head up the stone corridors, he found himself thinking how different Torchwood 1 and 3 where, it made him wonder what 2, 4 and 5 where like? Passing Jack's office on his way to the kitchen he smiled as he watched their Captain at work. The kitchen wasn't really a kitchen it was a corner with some cupboards and a coffee machine.

Starting the coffee machine Ianto was lost in thought as he worked so he didn't notice he wasn't alone anymore until Jack cleared his throat.

"Nice to see you settling in Mr Jones, though I thought we'd lost you to that hellhole," laughed Jack as Ianto blushed slightly.

"Not really though I doubt I will be finishing down there anytime soon Sir" said Ianto as Jack smiled at him.

"Go home Ianto you look like death warmed up, it's been seven day and you've not left once," said Jack as Ianto sighed.

"Thank you sir but going home would imply I have a home to go to," said Ianto as Jack looked stunned.

"What?" asked Jack as Ianto looked down at the floor.

"My sister threw me out, she was pissed at me for not getting a job and for not telling her what's going on," said Ianto as Jack watched the pain on the young Welshman's face.

"Come with me," said Jack as Ianto was slightly taken back.

Ianto left the coffee machine and followed Jack to the tunnels behind his office; they walked in silence until Jack spoke.

"Torchwood three was around 1899 I think, I could be wrong. The Hub is built at the centre of what was going to be the Cardiff to London sub route but it never happened. The tunnels where put to use after Torchwood was built, the cells and the Archives are only part of the subterranean tunnels" said Jack as he pulled open a large metal door revealing a corridor with several doors on ether side.

"With a little help from some unwilling volunteers, I managed to convert these rooms into sleeping quarters. There are two floors so I'd say about twenty quarters, if you look around Owen, Tosh and Suzie already have theirs. So Mr Jones do you like it?" asked Jack as he led Ianto into one of the room.

The room itself was quite barren, it remained him of a WWII bunker but around Jack, he wasn't surprised. The room was quite large though and Ianto suddenly felt quite at home.

"It's a start," said Ianto as Jack smiled and walked forwards

"It's yours to do as you please with, Tosh and Owen kitted their out day after they got them. Suzie on the other hand hers, well it stays locked so no one knows. There's a common area thing just at the end of the hall, Owen's idea saves us having to sit around the Hub all day. There's also a gym thither down and a medical ward though I've left that to Owen's displeasure," said Jack as he closed the space between them.

"Thank you Sir, I don't know what to say" said Ianto as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Say you like it and say you'll come out to dinner with me sometime?" asked Jack as he let down to kiss Ianto.

_**//JACK RIFT ALERT SEEMS WE'VE GOT A SPIKE IN A WHERE HOUSE DOWN BY THE BAY CAN YOU DEAL, OWENS GONE A.W.O.L AND TOSH IS TRACKING SOMETHING BIG// **_

Jack growled at the interruption as he looked at the slightly flushed Ianto.

"Another time maybe, come on you might as well get your feet wet," said Jack with a smile as he left the room leaving Ianto in a daze.

"Oh by the way I almost forgot here," said Jack as he threw something at Ianto.

"Key's to you room, the corridor, the hub and the lift, so welcome to Torchwood Three Ianto Jones," laughed Jack as he took off, moments later Ianto laughed before following him.

Something told him that life was going to be fun around Jack, then his secret has to creep up and he wondered was it really worth it anymore? Shaking himself of those thoughts Ianto pulled himself together just in time to catch up with Jack.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They didn't know what to expect as they pulled up outside the warehouse, Jack as usual grabbed his gun and took off with his usual flair his coat bellowing behind him making Ianto smile. However, as they opened the door to search the warehouse they didn't expect what met them.

"It's a fucking Pterodactyl," yelled Jack as they both slammed the door shut and let back against it breathing heavy.

"Technically it's a Peradon Sir easy mistake to make," said Ianto with a laugh.

"Whatever it is its quite excitable," said Jack playfully

"Must be your aftershave Sir," added Ianto with a look of lust on his face.

"Never wear any," said Jack to a surprised Ianto

"You smell like that natural?" asked Ianto as he enjoyed the smell of well for a better word cinnamon and sex coming off jack.

"51ST century pheromones you people have no idea. Ready for another go?" asked an excited Jack

"I'm game if you are," laughed Ianto as he suddenly found himself enjoying this chase, but what confused him was what was he chasing the Perdon or his boss? Ether way it was fun.

The fun was short lived though until Ianto found himself on top of his new boss, with an unconscious dinosaur at his side. Ianto's heart pounded as the space between them become almost claustrophobic.

'_Fuck this' _growled Ianto in his mind as he moved forwards capturing Jack's lips with his own.

The kiss was intense as Jack rolled Ianto onto his back and started devouring him when suddenly the creature gave out a grunt.

"Wow buzz kill, what do you say we drop her off at the Hub then continue this Mr Jones" said Jack saucily which only made Ianto laugh.

"Why not Sir and for the record that's harassment sir" said Ianto as the dragged the unconscious creature back to the SUV


	9. Daydreams & Nightmares

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Helen Magnus (past) Jack & Ianto, Ianto & PC Andy (Past) Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen (mentioned) Tosh & Tommy 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **9/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **Jack & Ianto get to know each other better

**Episode Used: **

**Authors Note: **

Before I get yelled at for going out of sink in a few places, I will point out a few things

1. Season 1 of Torchwood in this fic is running along side Dr Who series three I think it is when Martha joins him? So their might be some mentions of that.

2. I've been playing with the idea for a while of what would happen if a certain Happy Blondie the Doctor has strong, feeling for (Big hint it's _**not Rose!**_) found her way to Torchwood? What would the Doctor say?

3. We've established that Lisa survived but is not with Ianto. Jack and Ianto are a couple now or getting there anyway, they've kissed so far but it will go thither (Gwen can sod off)

Daydreams & Nightmares

_The smell of death filled the room as Ianto raced down the unsafe corridors; the plastic sheeting hid the grizzly scenes behind them. So far, Ianto had found very few survivors and the few he found had been half or three quarters converted and he couldn__'__t save them, so he did the only thing he could he put them out of their suffering. _

_The sudden hiss of the robotic Hydraulics sent shivers of fear down his spine as he swallowed his nausea and looked up, before him was the worst of all the metallic Hell Hordes that now claimed the Torchwood buildings. _

"_**I DID MY DUTY FOR QUEEN AND COUNTRY**__**"**__ came its metallic voice as it raised its weapon to Ianto__'__s chest_

"_Yes you did Yvonne and you killed us all,__"__ growled Ianto as he put his hands behind his head before the metical creature shot him in the chest._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ianto woke with a startled yelp; his body and sheets where soaked in sweat as he calmed himself. Focusing himself he realised he was no longer alone.

"Kiss or no kiss that's still harassment Sir" said Ianto with a weak laugh as he opened his eyes and looked up and Jack who was stood in the doorway.

Jack stood up off the wall he was leaning against and walked over to Ianto's bed, sitting beside Ianto he lent in and kissed the young Welshman.

"Are you ok Cariad?" asked Jack as Ianto chuckled, it had been a few weeks since Ianto had become a full member of Torchwood and as hard as it was to wipe the memories of Yvonne's empire from his mind, Ianto found himself fitting in quite well.

Even Owen Harper sorry Dr Owen Harper the snaky, Bitchy and Welsh hating London doctor was growing on him. It helped that most of them had started to notice that he was the only one who could deal with Jack, this had led to many speculations both close to home and wildly wrong about their relationship.

Though Ianto didn't know which was worse Owen's comment that Ianto was an assassin sent by Yvonne to get close to Jack, or the looks Suzie had given him afterwards.

"What? I do know some Welsh," said Jack bringing Ianto's thoughts back to Jack.

"And you've been here how long Jack?" asked Ianto as joke.

"158 years give or take," said Jack with a shrug as Ianto looked at him and suddenly realised he wasn't joking.

"How?" Ianto asked, as he suddenly felt very confused.

"Along time ago in a far away place I died, I should have stayed dead but I didn't I came back and ever since then I've been searching for answers" said Jack with a sad sigh.

"Have you ever found any?" asked Ianto as Jack gave him a sad smile.

"No, I need to find my Doctor the Doctor for those answers," said Jack as Ianto watched him.

"He was at the battle you know"

"I know and I missed him again but we will meet when the times right, then I might find my answers" said Jack with a sigh as Ianto took a chance and pulled Jack closer to him, flashing Ianto one of his smiles Jack took this opportunity to kiss Ianto.

The kiss got more heated as Jack found himself on his back with a lap full a hot Welshman, Jack smiled as he realised Ianto was wearing nothing making Ianto roll his eyes. Fighting for control they rolled round the small bed until Jack was on top of Ianto panting hard. Jack kissed Ianto hard as his hand travelled south when suddenly Jack's cell phone started ringing.

"Shit, another time Ianto" said Jack as he got off Ianto and headed out the room.

Ianto fell back on his bed and groaned something about the universe and how it hates him, throwing the blanket off him he headed to the shower to deal with his current state.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Later that day Ianto sat cross-legged on the stone seats of the Plaza Coffee in one hand and pad in the other staring off into space, that was how Jack found his young lover a few minutes later.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack as he approached

"Enjoying my lunch break unless that's against some rule Suzie forgot to tell me?" growled Ianto though gritted teeth

"I know she's been riding you hard but Suzie means well, she wants to see that your safe and on that note come on I want to show you something" said Jack as he held out his hand for Ianto to take.

Standing up Ianto straightened up his suit before Jack pulled him along, Ianto rolled his eyes as they headed back down into the bowls of Torchwood.

"Welcome to my shooting range, I know not as hi-Tec as Torchwood 1 but it's ours," said Jack proudly as Ianto chuckled.

"Sorry to say Sir but guns aren't my speciality, don't get me wrong I'm trained to use them but lets just say I prefer much quieter weapons" said Ianto as Jack smiled.

"Gun's now anything else later," said Jack with a wink making Ianto roll his eyes and blush.

Ianto stood before the table with all Jack's collection of older weapons laid out, Ianto laughed as he wondered what weapons of the future Jack had hidden away in his office? Ianto studded the weapons before picking out a world war II gun not dissimilar to Jack's own weapon, after examining it Ianto stunned Jack as he loaded and shot it dead on target without blinking.

"I'd have to say I'm impressed and from me that's saying something" said Jack with a smile as he walked over and pulled Ianto into his arms before kissing him.

"Come with me" said Jack with his trademark smile as he led Ianto up to his office.

"Sit" said Jack as Ianto made himself comfortable on the old tattered couch in Jack's office; he watched a Jack rooted round for something before putting a long, beautiful wooden box on the table.

"I read your file from Torchwood 1, not your public file your Floor 13 file. I know what weapons you favour so I hope these suite your tastes?" said Jack as he smiled and watched as Ianto stood up and approached the box on the desk.

Opening it Ianto was stunned into silence as he looked down at the beautify crafted weapons before him.

"I…..I can't accept these Sir" said Ianto as he looked up at Jack who was smiling.

Lifting one of the beautifully crafted Kata's out of the box Jack passed it to Ianto, who cradled it as if it was a child as he examined the sword before him.

"You can and you will Ianto but they do come with a catch, these two beauties are from the 51st century my time. You see Ianto I'm not who you all think I am, I was born long after you all are dead and buried on a planet that's not even been discovered yet. My home world was a human mining clonally, my people had lived on that world long enough for us to have slight physical changes but not long enough for us to be declared a separate race from Humans.

Back on Earth, they called my people _'Ghost' _because under UV my skin and eye glows from the radiation, my people absorbed over the centuries from the mines. It's not harmful but it's a cool party trick. Anyway, these babies are rare; my Home world New Haven was the only place these babies are made in the Universe. Actually, these are the last pair made before….before my home fell to an invasion.

They were forged from a rare metal found only on my world in the mines by my home; they are coated in silver since it makes the metal dam near impossible to break and finished with a diamond edge. They will cut though dam near anything but reinforced shielding from my time.

They also fold away for easy concealment and believe me when I say not even this thing can detect if your carrying them" said Jack as he pointed to his Vortex Manipulator.

"My father gave them to me on my thirteenth birthday, kind of a family tradition. We were attacked days later, they are all I had left of my family and I want you to have them. I'll never use them like they we're meant to be used, but I have a feeling that with you they'll save a few lives," said Jack as Ianto felt a feeling of pride before he pulled Jack closer and kissed him.

"Thank you Sir, I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything, but also don't say anything to the others. I've deleted certain things from your record for both our sakes, lets just say I'd like your secret kept as our last line of defence" said Jack more seriously as Ianto nodded

"Yes Sir as would I" said Ianto as Jack once again smiled.

"Good then you'll be issued with your standard Torchwood weapon of choice I'll collect that from Suzie in a bit. It will be noted that you're an exceptional shot and I will list that as Torchwood 1's doing, I'd also like you to keep a mental eye on the others a head's up if something going wrong would be nice. Plus I'd like it if you started to hone those skills of your after all they'd make integrations easier" said Jack playfully making Ianto roll his eyes.

"Is there nothing you don't make about sex? And for the record Sir one your mind is like an open book most time I just don't pry your past is your past, though I should mention your nightmares are giving me a headache and that if you'd like to talk to someone I'm always around to help with that.

Secondly I'm also aware that you have both low level Telepathic and empathic abilities yourself Sir and I'd like to offer your some help in honing them if you want?" asked Ianto with a playful smile of his own making Jack groan.

"I should have seen that one coming," laughed Jack as he pulled Ianto round the desk and on to his lap.

"I'm sorry I'm broadcasting my nightmares to you, I should have realised that you'd pick up on them. As for my past that's where it stays not that I'm not gratefully you don't pry, as for my nightmares they were along time ago and far away and once I have some answers I'll take you up on that offer but not yet.

Lastly yes god please, I was just coping with my barriers being the way they were and then suddenly I end up in Cardiff.

A place with more people in it then my whole home world, lets just say I'm getting rusty and if I have to hear Owen's perverted thoughts once more I'll go mad. Christ I'm perverted but at least I have standards" complained Jack making Ianto laugh.

"By the way Ianto what was that you were doing when I found you out on the Plaza?" asked Jack as he noticed the sketchpad still on the couch.

"Nothing really Sir it's not really important you call it a pet project" said Ianto as he got up to retrieve sed sketchpad. Jack growled and pulled Ianto down for a kiss as soon as Ianto returned.

"Don't put yourself down, now what was it?" asked Jack as Ianto showed him.

"It's just some idea of what to do with that rundown shack outside, for a secret base we do kind of have a really not so secret entrance. After all I found it easily enough and I wasn't really looking for it," said Ianto, as Jack looked though the pad.

"Wow I never really thought about that, then that's settled you have my permission to do as you please with the entrance and for the record I like the Tourist Office idea if you can pull it off," said Jack with a smile as Ianto was about to answer someone knocked at the door.

"It's Owen Sir," said Ianto as he jumped off Jack lap.

"How do you know that?" asked Jack suddenly regretting it as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry, come in" commanded Jack as Owen entered as Ianto left.

"Oy Tea boy if you've finished doing the boss here, a coffee would be brilliant," yelled Owen as he missed Jack as he shook his head and pulled out a bottle of painkillers.


	10. True Coulors

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Helen Magnus (past) Jack & Ianto, Ianto & PC Andy (Past) Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen (mentioned) Tosh & Tommy 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **10/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **Jack is away while Suzie and Ianto go to war

**Episode Used: **

**Authors Note: **

Right in the words of the immortal John Barrowman I apologies now for anything said or done. If you like, Suzie I'm sorry but for the future of this fic and the Jack/Ianto relationship this needed to be done, this is the last chapter of my own for now the next chapter will kick off season 1 of Torchwood.

True Colours

It was 6 am when Ianto's alarm clock woke him from his sleep as it did every morning, pulling on his sweatpants and T-shirt Ianto headed up to the Hub to put on the coffee machine. By now, Ianto knew his routine down to a T, everyday the same thing just like clockwork. He's turned on the Coffee Machine at 6.05 am, after grabbing a shower and getting dressed by 6.15 am. Jack would be up for 6.45 am in which time he would beg for both sex and coffee several times, before leaving for a shower a 7 am precisely having gotten only a cup of coffee and a kiss on the cheek.

Tosh would arrive at 8.17 am allowing Ianto to have cleaned the Hub and fed the residents (Jack included) before she arrives (since Jack ate like a pig sometimes and Ianto would not subject her to that). Suzie would arrive at 9 am on the dot giving Ianto time to catch up with Tosh privately and often in Japanese (because he could) until Jack would remind him that he too spoke Japanese, and to stop talking about him. Its then Ianto would reply that if he could speak Japanese and English why the hell did he refuse to learn Welsh?

At this point Tosh would usually side with Ianto and switch to Welsh (which she had bothered to learn since Ianto had bother to learn her language) until Jack would storm off into his office. Where he would remain until 10 am when he would emerge to yell at Owen for being late and to demand Coffee (and later, not that he was getting the latter) off Ianto.

As was a normal day for Ianto, not that he knew today was not a normal day for anyone.

It was 7 am and Ianto had barely gotten Jack off him, having listened to Jack whine about celibate Welshmen teasing poor Captain's with their hot butts and tight suits when the alarms sounded letting Ianto know someone was in the Hub.

Looking up confusedly Ianto expected to see Tosh, after all that new program she was working on had gotten her very excited. Ianto figured that maybe she's come in early to work on it?

'_Mental note; offer Tosh breakfast but keep her out of sight of Jack. She doesn't need to see that first thing in the morning' _thought Ianto as he went to making Coffee until a voice broke his thoughts.

"Oy Teaboy Coffee when your ready" yelled Owen making Ianto look up in shock as Suzie, Tosh and Owen arrived together and very early.

"Look isn't he so cute? The Teaboy's all confused didn't Jacky explain about today or was he too busy bending you over the desk?.."

"OWEN that's enough, you three know the drill Ianto my office please," yelled Jack from the walkway above their heads as Tosh, Suzie and Owen scattered leaving a confused Ianto alone.

Sighing Ianto did as he was ordered and headed to Jack's office and waited for him to arrive.

"I'm sorry Yan Owen's right…well except for the bending you over the desk thing and that's not fair. In 150 year I've never met anyone who can play hard to get like you, come on Yan it's not fair chasing you is killing me," whined Jack as Ianto rolled his eyes but smiled

"And the catch will be so much more fun, after all I'm worth the wait. Now back to business Sir, I didn't think Owen even knew what time this was?" said Ianto confusedly as Jack sighed.

"Today is the 18th Ianto, one of the two times of the year I take off. I'm going away for two weeks and before you give me a dirty look its Torchwood business with a side hint of family pleasure. The others don't know where I go and have given up asking, they will pester you about it but for now, I'm not going to say anything I need to deal with a few detail before I tell you about this.

But anyway, down to business, this is how thing run or at least how they are supposed to while I'm away. Suzie's in charge got a problem go to her, Owen and her hand field mission, Tosh stays on communications. Now you're joining our merry band of misfits, you need duties so easy enough, coffee is an option a well-needed option but you are not a slave and I will speak to Owen about that.

For now I need you to deal with what you can of the Archive, oh and pack your bags because this arrived two days ago," said Jack as he passed Ianto a piece of paper.

"This is an official request from Archie in Torchwood 2 for you're to come and assist him with his archives. Since I'm away for two week I figured that this place can run itself it often does, I hoped you might fancy a visit to see Archie since I know you, he and Nikola get on well. Though I will warn you Torchwood 2 might be an office but the Torchwood 2 archives are all in Torchwood House, the whole estate is their archive and the archives for most of the other Torchwood's too.

I'm gathering Archie's asked for you now since Charter Rule No: 7 states in the circumstances of the destruction of Torchwood or one of it's chartered residences, aka Torchwood 1 any and all records logged, Technologies collected or aliens captured are to be reverted to Torchwood House for Archiving. So basically Two's our backup for the Archives, any reports logged from any and all Torchwoods are sent there to Archie.

And in a 157 years that's a lot of work he's let go, Sorry" said Jack with a cringe as Ianto sighed.

"When do I leave?" asked Ianto as Jack watched him

"The 20th I figured it would give you time to back out or put together what you're taking with you. Archie's coming her personally to get you, haven't a clue if Nicola's coming though?" said Jack as Ianto smiled.

"Good now that's sorted…" said Jack as he gave Ianto one of his charming looks making Ianto groan.

"Do you ever give up? Actually, don't answer that. Right Harkness this once only and that's only because I want you to have a taste of what you've got to come home for" said Ianto with a smile as he pulled off his jacket and let it fall to the floor.

"Well are you coming or have you suddenly decided to wait?" asked Ianto playfully as Jack stood gobsmaked, watching Ianto as he continued to strip on his way down to Jack's quarters. Shaking himself back into realty Jack followed looking forward to what was waiting for him.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ianto lost himself in his work in the Archive for Torchwood 3 having seen Jack off a few day earlier, and other then a few calls for coffee and food Ianto had been left alone that was until later that afternoon on the 20th when Ianto was summoned for by Suzie.

_**//Hey Teaboy your need in Sub Level 2 NOW// **_

"Understood Ma'am on my way," said Ianto as he clicked off his Bluetooth before his stomach lurched making him throw up the remains of his last meal.

Ianto walked slower then normal toward his destination, he hated were he was heading but he knew angering Suzie only meant she inflicted more torture on him and Ianto didn't need that. Opening the large and rather outdated steel doors Ianto headed into the room and stopped at the sight before him.

A fully functioning Cyber-conversion Unit identical to the ones he'd helped destroy during the battle was set up before him, Ianto wanted to throw up again as the creature a half converted human gave out a blood curdling scream of pain.

"STOP IT, STOP IT NOW. PLEASE SUZIE FOR THE LOVE GOD TURN IT OFF, CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S KILLING HIM?" yelled Ianto as he raced over to the unit but was blocked by Suzie who had a manic look in her eyes.

"Bite your tongue Teaboy and remember your station, just because your shagging Harkness doesn't mean you're above us all. Jack's not here now and even then I know you're not going to go crying to him, after all how would he and the other react to all your secrets? What would Tosh say if she knew her best friend was a trained Assassin?

What would Owen think if he knew about you _'gifts' _and then there's Jack, how betrayed would our great leader be if he found out his _'sexy Welshman' _didn't actually care for him? That he was just playing his part for Yvonne so that he could keep an eye on Torchwood 3 the black sheep of the family.

All those secrets from one little Teaboy, but there our secrets as long as you do as your told Ianto Jones understood?" said Suzie coolly as Ianto nodded.

"Good, now you can help me with him," said Suzie as she returned to the half converted Cyberman in front of them.

"I'm sorry" she barely heard Ianto whispered into the ear of the man before him, deciding to have some fun Suzie spoke up but never looked up at Ianto.

"When we scavenged the wreckage and I brought him back here, without Jack knowing of course but that's easily done flash some hot guy/girl in his face and he forgets his duties I had no clue who he was. To me he was just another brainless employee of the universal joke called Torchwood London" spat Suzie as she saw Ianto as he gritted his teeth.

"Then you came and I found out the truth, if Jack or Tosh had taken five minutes to read your file or the so called list of the dead they might have seen it. _**GARETH DAVID EVEN **_in big Neon letters, then any idiot with half a brain cell or Owen at least would have put two and two together. Then maybe they may have figured out this rejected hunk of scrap metal and flesh was out dearly loved Teaboy twin brother.

Did you know he was still alive when he was converted? Oh yes whatever the Doctor and I don't care what Jack says he's still a threat to us all, whatever he did shutdown and paralyzed the bodies but they were sill conscious and awake when the Cyber-men came for them. Your brother here must have suffered a fate worse then death still is if you think about it.

Trapped in his body unable to speak out, half converted and watching in shame as his brother stands powerless to help him" said Suzie smugly as Ianto raced out the room tears in his eyes, running without a care Ianto raced though the archives and towards Jack empty office when he slammed into someone or something.

"Ianto my dear boy what's wrong?" asked James as Ianto looked up at the familiar face he hadn't seen in years, without thinking he threw his arm's round the older man like he had after he come for Ianto after Torchwood London had been cleared.

"Shhhhhh calm yourself my boy your practically shaking" said James as he looked down to see Suzie coming out the same tunnel Ianto had with a twisted smile on her face, at least until she saw James and suddenly changed.

"I think it's time Miss Costello and I had words," said James as he went to get up but found Ianto holding on tighter.

"Don't I'm ok I'm just letting her get to me, with Jack not being here and all I've not really got a place to hide" lied Ianto as he stood up and straighten his suit as an unconvinced James watched on.

"If that is your wish then so be it, I will hold my tongue. Now I believe Jack has spoken to you and forewarned you of today's events?" asked James as Ianto gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Good then I will inform the other while you pack your things, I must say I am looking forward to trying a cup of this heavenly Coffee Jack brags about so much" said James with a smile as Ianto disappeared.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Right I believe proper introductions are required," said James as he joined Suzie, Tosh and Owen moments later.

"I believe Jack refers to me as the strange man that lives in an office in Glasgow?" asked James as the other looked puzzled.

"But for those who are not Jack Harkness, I am Archie Watson leader of Torchwood Two and as I was many years ago second in command of this very team though Jack stole most of the thunder back then, he did hate that I out ranked him. They where good by sad times and Alex will be dearly missed," sighed James as the other watched on.

"Anyway you must be Miss Sato? I must say both Jack and Ianto descriptions do your beauty no justice my dear" said James as he kissed Tosh's hand and bowed before her making her blush, before wishing her good day in Japanese.

"White lab coat, vacant expression and a childish attitude I'd say Jack described you perfectly Dr Harper," said James as Owen growled at him.

"that would leave by default you Miss Costello, Jack has told me may things of you but as ever I will wait before judging any person by what Jack says" said James knowing all to well he'd ether anger the woman before him or struck fear into her. For her action toward Ianto earlier, hopefully what he'd soon know she deserved no less.

Seeing fear rather then anger appear only served to push James on, though he was never a petty man in life living and loving both Nikola and John Druitt had taught him many things about the fears of humans and how to use it against them.

"And who's the puff behind you?" whined Owen as James shot him a dirty look.

"The man in question is Nikola Tesla my partner in life and second in command of Torchwood 2 so I would show him more respect, since he not only is older then all of you but out ranks all including Miss Costello" growled James as he tried not to lose his cool with the Doctor.

He began to wonder if he'd been right to follow Laura's words and leave Ianto here with Jack? Because so far all he could see, was Ianto going bad or dieing before his thirties. Keeping his cool, he continued.

"I doubt that Jack has told of the plans for the next two weeks, so here they are Mr Jones is coming to Torchwood 2 with us. We need an Archivist with his skills to deal with the backlog from Torchwood 1's hidden Archives.

He's going to be my guest until he's finished or Jack demands him back and storms Torchwood 2 to get him," laughed James and Nikola as Owen growled.

"Yes Doctor Harper that means you will be making your own coffee for a while, now if you'd excuse us we three have a flight to catch" said James as Ianto joined them.

"I wish you all a good day, come on Ianto, Nikola we can't be late" said James pleasantly threw gritted teeth before they turned and headed off.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ianto hummed along to his MP3 player as he sorted though the files, Jack hadn't been kidding when he'd said Archie had let the Archives go or that they were big. Torchwood House had five floors, two open to the public and three covering the Torchwood backup Archives. Then there were the nine underground Sub-Levels that held artefacts, Archive, living quarters and the Morgue Vaults none of which had been touched in 157 years.

Ianto had decided to start with the Torchwood 1 and 3 backup Archives before even touching the older stuff, Ianto also had decided to computerize everything he came across for future reference not to mention he'd lose anything that mentioned Jack, the Doctor or the Torchwood 1 Shift experiments for safety reasons.

"Have you ever seen anything cuter?" asked Nikola making Ianto jump as he span round to see Nikola, James and John stood before him smiling.

"Cute, sexy, intelligent, can sing, dance and make killer coffee remind me why Jack has him and we don't?" pouted Nikola making James shake his head.

"Ianto my boy how would you like a chance to get out of the Archive for a bit? We've just got readings of a spike not far from here in some farmland, the thing is the Rift doe not extend this far north so general thinking is we have a lost traveller or at least we hope they are lost" said John Druitt as Ianto nodded.

"Solo?" asked Ianto as James smiled.

"Nope I hope I'm not imposing but I thought the two of you should get reacquainted," said James with a smile as Lisa walked into the Archives.

"Lisa?" said Ianto as he pulled the young woman into a hug.

"I'd say I owe you a beer Yan, but in truth I owe you a whole pub. I'm so happy you survived, I heard about Gareth and I'm sorry," said Lisa as Ianto nodded.

"So now that's over, do you both think you can handle our guest?" asked Druitt as they both nodded and headed out.

"Do you believe letting them work together is wise James?" asked Druitt as Nikola put his hand on his shoulder.

"Timelines have already been changed; _**HER **_will has made sure of that. I doubt that even if Lisa had other plans I doubt she'd be able to drag Mr Jones away from Jack," said James with a smile.

"Yes I must agree after all was I the only one who caught the Hickey on Mr Jones's neck? Seems Jack may have already staked his claim on the young man," laughed Nikola as they headed back up to James's office.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"So how have you been Ianto?" asked Lisa as Ianto drove down the narrow county lanes while she tracked their newcomer.

"I'm good, better now I know you survived," said Ianto as he kept his eyes on the road, the jeep he was driving was a completely different league from the SUV he was used to back in Cardiff.

"Dam it, Archie really needs to update this hunk of crap" growled Ianto angrily at the Jeep, but in truth Ianto was pissed off at being in the Jeep with Lisa.

After what had happened at Canary Warf and everything with floor 13 and now Jack and Torchwood 3, Ianto was no longer the same person he was back then. Ianto had hoped he'd changed for the better and become wiser to the world but fate it seemed hated him and kept throwing him curveballs in the forms of his past. First Gareth now Lisa, Ianto was getting sick of this game and wanted out of it before he lost the one thing in his life that he wanted to keep…..Jack.

"Found it, take the next left it's an old abandoned farmhouse. Perfect for hiding in" said Lisa happily as Ianto did as he was told and headed in that direction.

Pulling up Ianto was suddenly very happy he's chosen Jean's and trainer to come to work in today, the path to the farmhouse was no longer existed and the heavy rain the night before had turned what was there into a muddy trail.

Laughing to himself as Lisa complained about getting her good clothing dirty Ianto began readying his weapon just encase, opening the bag he'd brought with him Ianto ran his fingers across the wooden box Jack had given him before he'd left. With speed and caution, Ianto connected the concealed blades to the holster he wore under his top and headed towards the farmhouse followed by Lisa.

"Definite life signs, so far only computers reading two life signs. Only one heat signature though and it seems a little weak but there. Not human origins though" said Lisa as she kept checking her PDA.

Ianto continued on using his gifts to scout the area knowing all to well that Lisa couldn't, her gifts where limited to touch only. It didn't take long for him to find the ship and it's occupant but as he approached it suddenly hit him, he knew what it was.

"Lower your gun and put that away," said Ianto as he pointed to the PDA before racing onboard the ship.

"IANTO?" yelled Lisa as she followed behind him.

Lisa watched as Ianto came out of the ship wreckage carrying a young blonde haired girl, barley 16 years old dressed in camouflage clothing and out cold.

"We need to get her back to Archie now," said Ianto as he carried her back to the Jeep in a hurry.

"Ianto what's going on? Who is she and what about the life signs there could be more aliens around?" yelled Lisa

"Believe me she's the only one, both life signs belong to her" said Ianto as he laid the girl out in the back of the Jeep before getting into the drivers seat.

"Belt up this isn't going to be scenic," said Ianto as he put his foot down the whole way back to Torchwood 2.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ianto paced James's office, a glass of Whiskey in one hand and an antique stopwatch in the other. It had been over an hour since he and Lisa had arrived back at Torchwood 2. The young woman had been taken out of his care. Lisa and Druitt had return to the crash site to commandeer her ship and its cargo while James and Nikola worked to save the young woman.

"You still with us?" asked James as Ianto jumped

"How is she?"

"Doing well, I have to inform you that Lisa wasn't happy at the way you handled the situation," said James as Ianto looked like a scolded child.

"Though in my opinion your quick thinking and actions saved her life Ianto so I can't really say anything," said James as he saw Ianto smile.

"Ianto what do you know about her?" asked James as Ianto sighed

"She's a Timelord isn't she? I've read everything here and that Torchwood 1 had on the Doctor and having met him I recognised him in her," said Ianto as James placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"She is and so much more, he DNA is almost a perfect match to his. I don't know how that's possible but she is and now she needs your help," said James as Ianto nodded.

"Oh and by the way, the stopwatch you've been keeping time with it's yours. A gift from me to you, it was my Grandfathers passed down to the oldest male of each generation but since my sons are long gone, I would be honoured if you'd look after it.

Who knows you and Jack might have some fun with it, after all there's many things you can do with a stopwatch" laughed James as he led Ianto down to see the young woman he'd saved.


	11. Secrets & Lies

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Helen Magnus (past) Jack & Ianto, Ianto & PC Andy (Past) Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen (mentioned) Tosh & Tommy 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **11/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **Jack has a new recruit and a hidden mess to deal with

**Episode Used: **Everything Changes 

**Authors Note: **

Secrets & Lies

Ianto smiled to himself as he stood behind the counter of his newly opened Tourist Office, Ianto was quite proud of himself as he sat doing his crossword when he heard a sound he'd come to enjoy. Looking up he smiled as he saw Jack and Jenny the young woman he'd rescued arm in arm as they entered the Tourist Office.

It had been almost a month since Ianto had saved Jenny from the ship and she'd told them everything, who she was (daughter of the Doctor) how she came to be (even Jack was confused by that) and how she came to be on Earth (crashed landed while looking for the Doctor). Jack had quickly become very protective of her as had Ianto, which made Jenny, laugh and started her calling them her big brothers.

"Hey Ianto, what do you think? Jack said I needed to blend in so he bought me this" said Jenny exactly as she showed off the jeans, black top and leather jacket she was now sporting.

To anyone on the outside Jenny was just another teenage girl, but even Ianto had to stop and shake himself off sometimes and remember that she was, is and will always be an almost immortal Alien known as a Timelord or Lady whichever you preferred.

"Yes like he does such a good job of that?" laughed Ianto as Jack pouted.

"Hey I happen to like my style, ignore him Jenny he just jealous that someone other then him is getting to wear my fabulous coat" laughed Jack as Ianto rolled his eyes

"Yes Sir I'm so insanely jealous of a 16 year old girl, now excuse me while I go throw myself off the roof" laughed Ianto as he disappeared into his office followed by Jack.

"Now, now Mr Jones don't be like that, as dashing and in demand as I am only one Welshman holds the keys to my heart," said Jack as Ianto blushed.

"And would that be a coffee mug shaped key Sir?" asked Ianto as Jack kissed him.

"Forever and always" said Jack as the sound of someone clearing their throat brought their attention back to Jenny.

"Please get a room," laughed Jenny as Ianto blushed and Jack looked smug, Ianto shooed them down into the tunnel but as he turned to head back to the office Ianto heard Jack yell;

"I love the entrance by the way" before Jack and Jenny disappeared into the lift and down into the Hub.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ianto did not see or hear from Jack or Jenny for the rest of the day, it was cutting close to 7 pm when Jack called up to Ianto to let him know he, Suzie, Owen and Tosh were leaving on a call while Jenny would monitor communications. Ianto smiled and hit the security unlock for the car park level where they kept the SUV.

Watching on the CCTV Ianto had to shake himself off and remind himself he wasn't a teenage girl lusting over a fairytale hero as Jack walked by the camera, no matter how dashing he was in that coat as he flashed him a sexy smile.

"Jenny Pizza or Chinese? Something tells me it's going to take them awhile and the way it's pissing down their not going to be in a good mood," asked Ianto down the Coms as he gave up with his crossword.

_**//Chinese something tells me they will need it// **_

"Thanks" said Ianto as he heard Jenny laughing

"Don't let Jack catch you watching Paul O'Grady or you'll get Weevil duty for a month," laughed Ianto as he saw her pouting on the security cameras.

_**//understood and Yan the answer is Enterprise. Jenny out//**_

Ianto was slightly puzzled until he looked down at his crossword and sighed, ten-letter word clue: Kirk, Spock, Picard; the USS….

"Sometimes I hate know it all Timelady's" sighed Ianto as he headed out to get their food.

The Chinese Ianto would usually collect their food from wasn't far so he was happy enough to walk to pick it up himself, with Jenny watching the Com's he knew she'd call if she needed him or if Jack returned and got demanding. Smiling to himself Ianto didn't see the car as it pulled up beside him.

"It's pissing it down and your in a dream world it's nice for some" laughed Andy as Ianto jumped slightly.

"Hey Andy busy night?" asked Ianto politely as Andy huffed

"Not really, though the Sargent is doing his nut about budgeting, I pull a dead body in the rain, then bloody Torchwood and that fucking Captain Harkness flounces in like they own the place. Fucking with the body then fuck back off again and to make matters worse I've gone and lost Gwen now too" signed Andy as Ianto smiled and passed him his coffee

"Looks like you need this more then me" laughed Ianto as Andy took it with a smile.

"What I need is something stronger, fancy meeting me down the pub after work? It's been a while since we last chilled out together" said Andy innocently enough but Ianto knew what was behind those words, as much as he hated himself for doing this it had to be done to protect Andy as much as himself.

"Sorry no can do Andy, my boyfriends been bugging me for a quiet night in for a while now" said Ianto as he saw the hurt in Andy's eyes.

"Oh sorry I shouldn't have…it ok….when did this happen?" asked Andy confusedly.

"A couple of months ago, it's still really strange and new. No Rhi does not know about it or about me and I'd still like it to stay that way," said Ianto as Andy nodded.

"Well I'd better get dinner and head back; we'll catch up another time Andy"

"Yeah I've got to find Gwen before Rhys finds out, later" said Andy as he rolled up his window and headed off into to the rain.

"I'm sorry Andy but it's better for us both," said Ianto to himself with a sigh.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ianto bit back the desire to laugh as the others returned sometime later, four figures half drowned dragged themselves into the tiny office. Clicking the doors closed and opened the tunnel to the lift.

"You'll find clean towels and dry clothing in your room, dinner and fresh coffee is in the boardroom too" said Ianto with a smile as everyone except Suzie smiled at Ianto.

"Ianto Jones what would we do without you? Right kids go dry off and eat then go home you've done enough tonight. Ianto my office ten minutes" said Jack with a smile as he held up a bag making Ianto smile.

"Ten minutes and counting" said Ianto with a smile as he pulled out his stopwatch.

"I see Archie's been spoiling you again," laughed Jack as Ianto gave him a sly smile.

9 minutes 57 seconds later Ianto watched as the other headed to the boardroom while Ianto knocked on Jack's office door. Jack was sat at his desk dressed in a plain white top and a pair of tight faded denim jeans. Ianto smiled as he walked over to Jack and kissed him.

"Mr Jones what would I do without you" said Jack with a laugh as Ianto blushed before being pulled down onto Jack's lap.

"The Hub would fall apart so lets never find out shall we Sir," said Ianto with a smug grin as he examined the bottle of white wine that had been in the bag Jack brought in.

"Very nice Sir" said Ianto with a smile as Jack poured out two glasses before they moved to the couch.

"So what's on the viewing list for tonight or are we just pandering to your Bond fetish?" laughed Jack as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Its better then your Star Wars fetish or Owen's closeted Trekkie habit" said Ianto plainly with a glint in his eye that made Jack laugh and pull Ianto down onto his lap.

"Owen thinks Spock's hot that's the only reason why he watches" laughed Jack as once again Ianto rolled his eyes and got up to put the DVD into his laptop.

Throwing the DVD case at Jack Ianto took his comfortable place next to Jack with a smile as he snuggled up in his lover grasp.

"Lord of the Ring - Extended version, looking for a long night?" laughed Jack as Ianto smiled.

"At least I watch it, staring at the main cast and drooling isn't watching a film Sir," laughed Ianto as Jack pouted and the credits rolled.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next morning Ianto woke up with a crick in his back as he attempted to untangle himself from Jack.

'_He really needs a better bed or an apartment outside the Hub__'_

Thought Ianto to himself as he attempted to search out his clothing, he just found his suit jacket and was musing on how it ended up in Jack's filing cabinet when he heard a voice in his head.

'_That bed has been just fine since 1945, though if you want to move in with me you just have to ask Ianto no hint need. As for your suit jacket, I have no clue I was too busy trying to get into your pants__'_

'_What did I say Sir about keeping out of my head? As for getting into my pants since when have you had to think about that?__'_

'_Since I met you and have had to actually work to get my partner into bed, oh have you seen my shirt I can__'__t find it?__'_

'_Your shirt is up here with my jacket, and as usually Sir I__'__m always worth the pursuing__'_

'_God even the voice in my head sounds sexy and fuckable and yes Ianto you are always worth the chase__'_

'_Good to know, Tosh has just arrived I__'__ll bring your coffee in soon__'_

Ianto smiled as he felt Jack pouting but he knew his lover, their Captain could wait for a bit after all he was immortal and time was in no hurry for him so why should Ianto have to?

The rest of the day past without incident (though Owen falling into the water when startled by an over friendly Pterodactyl was more fun then an incident) but as midday drew closer Ianto got that feeling again. That feeling that something was not only about to happen, but when it did thing where going to change and in his experience it was never for the better.

The beeping of his computer brought him out of this thoughts, accessing his files Ianto sighed and hit the intercom button under his desk that went straight though to Jack's office.

"Jack Jenny just emailed me off her phone, say she's in Cardiff A&E and she's apparently seen a Weevil on one of the empty corridor"

_**//Ok Weevil in the Hospital aside, what**__**'**__**s Jenny doing in A&E?//**_

"Apparently Owen met up with the boyfriend of his latest shag, called Jenny to pick him up before having a fight with sed boyfriend and ending up with a broken wrist"

_**//great that**__**'**__**s all I need Owen out with a broken wrist, Ok Ianto fancy a trip out? I need someone with your…talents to get us access to the Hospital. Last time I checked administrator Jackson likes his boys young and hot//**_

"Great I get to be hit on by an over hyped 60 year old with access to Viagra while you get to hunt a Weevil, what did I do to deserve this life?"

_**//don**__**'**__**t be such a drama queen anyway I**__**'**__**ll make it up to you, dinner tonight? That nice little place you like down by the bay? Owen can have Weevil duties for braking his wrist while on duty again//**_

"Your on Sir" said Ianto as he cut the connection and locked up the office before heading down toward the Hub.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ianto groaned as the other headed into the Hub while he stayed in the SUV with the body, he was surprised when Jack got into the passenger side with him.

"Want some help?" asked Jack as he motioned to the body in the back.

Ianto just nodded before starting the engine and taking off towards the Bay, handing Jack his PDA Jack directed Ianto to the coordinates that Tosh had sent them as part of her master plan.

"So?" said Jack

"So what Sir?"

"So how was your date?" laughed Jack as Ianto growled.

"Unless you wish to follow the body here I'd never speak of it again Sir" said Ianto with a shudder making Jack stop laughing.

"Really Ianto if it was that bad I can put things in place to have him removed?" said Jack with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine if not in need of a shower and some bleach, but there is a young male nurse not so fortunate that may need that action taken on his behalf," said Ianto coolly as Jack nodded.

"Consider it done, I'll talk to Tosh later" said Jack as the _'__splash__'_of the body could be heard.

"I already did Sir, that's how I found out about your admirer? Should I prepare the Retcon?" said Ianto as he saw the look on Jack's face.

"Not yet I want to see what happens, she was determined I'll give her that" said Jack with a wishful look on his face making Ianto growl and storm off.

"IANTO" yelled Jack as he followed behind in a confused hurry.

"What's wrong Yan?" asked Jack as Ianto just going into the SUV and waited for him.

The drive back to the Hub was icy to say the least, Jack had stopped at his 10th attempt to talk to his Welshman when Ianto had put on the radio rather then talk to Jack. As they entered the Hub Jack greeted the other while Ianto went to his workstation on the second floor just opposite Jack own office.

"Yan please talk to me, tell me what the hell I've done to put you in such a foul mood?" pleaded Jack as he sat at the end of his desk and watched Ianto though the glass door that separated their workstations.

"I'm not stupid Jack, I know that you flirt it's how we ended up together but when you look at a woman you don't know but I do like she's the goddess of all things it hurts" said Ianto with a sigh, making Jack come over to him.

"For one thing I love you with everything I've got and for another I wasn't aware you knew her?" said Jack as he studied his lover.

"Her name is WPC Gwen Cooper of the Cardiff Police Department, she is parented up with PC Andy Davison the one you called the cute blonde two weeks ago and made blush. She been a WPC for seven year and is too nosey for her own good. On a personal note, her boyfriend's half-brother is currently married to my older sister.

Jonny is a good guy and treats my sister and the kids well, his brother Rhys on the other hand is a great guy we play/watch rugby together most weekends and are members of rival teams. I have no clue what he sees in her but that's his business and not mine," said Ianto as he went back to his computer.

"So she's a bit full of herself?" asked Jack

"The understatement of the century Sir"

"So let her find us we'll bring her down a few pegs and then you can Retcon her, now please tell me I'm forgiven or do I have to cancel our reservation for tonight?" asked Jack as he kissed Ianto cheek.

"Mad or not Harkness after today you owe me that dinner," said Ianto playfully as he got up and followed Jack out of the Hub.

"Right kids, go home except Owen. Don't try it you messed up so now you deal" said Jack as he passed by Owen who had a face like thunder.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

Jack and Ianto sat down at their table and waited to order, Jack watched his younger lover with care. He'd messed up earlier and didn't want to lose the man before him because of his infatuation with a woman, his lover clearly knew better then him.

Jack knew that Ianto was stuck in a difficult situation when it came to him and love, Jack had always been aware of Yvonne's plans and how they involved Ianto but from the first time Jack had laid eyes on the young Welshman Jack knew he was in love.

Jack had been alive almost 200 year (give or take a few different centuries) so he had a good idea what love felt like when it hit and he knew it had hit them both hard, but that wasn't the problem was in Jack's nature, his very DNA. Men of his time especially Carriers like him where never meant to fall in love and stay in love, they were meant have some fun, get knocked up, carry to term and moved on all in the name of repopulating a dieing race.

Gods be dammed if Jack was going to lose Ianto because of what a group of people though thousands of years after Ianto was gone.

"Jack you ok?" asked Ianto as he watched Jack

"I'm fine Yan I was just thinking of home," said Jack with a sigh

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" asked Ianto nervously

"Not really, after I became a Citizen. That just a nice way of saying not a slave anymore, I lost contact with my mom and with my younger brother and sister still missing and my older brother branded a traitor for speaking out against our government I don't really have anything to go back home too" said Jack with a sigh as Ianto felt his heart breaking for Jack.

"Jack…cccan I ask about them? What where they like? Your family I mean?" asked Ianto as silence fell between then and Ianto got the feeling he'd over stepped his mark until Jack spoke.

"My mothers name was Lylia it mean's beauty and she was, people always made the mistake of thinking my mother was an easy target because she was so warm and caring but she had fiery temper at the best of times. My father found that out more then once when he'd come home late.

Our home wasn't much because of the mines we liked in like a domed city, which comprised of sleeping units as they were called much like the high-rises you have now. It wasn't much and it was cramped but mom had a way of making us feel better then we were, she was a linguist worked at planet embassy on our planet.

Dad was called Franklyn and if you ever repeat this I will Retcon you back to none existence, I was named after him. My real name is Franklyn Orion Reynolds. My dad was a teacher for the most part, he taught many things but speculated in human history especially early to late 21st century Earth history," said Jack with a smile as Ianto chocked.

"So…."

"So that's why I know more then I let on about the 21st century, it was my dad that said _'__the 21__st__ century was when it all changed and the people of that time where never read for it__'_ so I made a vow when I joined Torchwood to make them ready" said Jack proudly.

"My Tad well Step-Tad, I never knew my real Father. I've know since I was about six or seven that he wasn't my Tad, Ma'm had a one night affair and I was born from that. He used to not care about it you see he was a Master Tailor and good too but eventually like most thing around him he destroyed it. Drink and gambling lost him his job and his business and with a wife and three kids and one on the way to support, he was forced to take a job in Debenhams.

After that it was never the same, he played the loving father on the outside but at home, he was nothing like that. We live in fear of him; I always seemed to get the worst of it. Then one day he took us all out to the park I was on the swings, he came over and I still to this day don't know what I did. He pushed me off and I busted my arm in three places," said Ianto with a sigh as Jack held back his anger at the man who could hurt Ianto so badly.

"Ma'm was the best though, she always had a smile on her face despite him but even that didn't last. I was 11 years old when I found her; she's hung herself in the bedroom not expecting me to have been sent home that day. After the funeral, life was really hard, my twin brother Gareth took off as quick as he could and never looked back.

My older sister Rhiannon raised me and my younger sister Kirstyn the best she could, but Tad got to her too. She was married pregnant and out the door at 16, she only came home because he almost killed Chris and me. After that I moved in with her and stayed there until Torchwood 1 recruited me," said Ianto with a sign as Jack reached out and took his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"My baby brother Grey was taken as we fled the invasion of our planet, I was holing on to his hand following Ryka another boy I knew. I let go of his hand for a second to brace myself as I fell down a hill, when I looked back he was gone. I ran home to see if he'd run home and that's when I found my father. He was dead in a pool of his own blood a blade wound to the heart, my mother was at his side crying. I felt my world end as I told her about Grey" said Jack with a sigh as he fought back the tears in his eyes.

"Seems we a truly made for each other Jack Harkness, we've loved, lost and fought forever thing we have" said Ianto as he pulled himself together followed by Jack.

"That we have Ianto Jones that we have" said Jack with a weak smile as they ordered their food and ate in silence.

As their dinner came to a close both men felt more willing to become involved and safer in the fact they could be so open with each other and not be judged. Jack was about to suggest some fun as he paid the bill when his cell began to ring.

"Harkness……Ok Owen call the others…..Ianto's with me we're on our way in," said Jack as he closed his cell.

"Seems our new friend is more resilient then we though, come on lets go have some fun with her" said Jack with a smile on his face.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jack and Ianto arrived back at the Tourist Office just as Tosh and Jenny did, they had all been careful to keep out of sight of their new friend.

"Right Tosh you and me are heading down to the Hub, Jenny stay up here say nothing when she comes in and just send her down to us but let us know before you do" laughed Jack as Ianto smiled and Jenny nodded.

Jenny headed into Ianto's little office and clicked on the coffee maker Jack had bought Ianto to christen the newly opened office, sitting down she turned on Ianto's laptop and watched the security footage while she waited. Just as the coffee was ready she watched Gwen approach, putting on her politest smile Jenny left her spot to greet her.

"Hi sorry I'm late, someone order a pizza?" asked Gwen as Jenny tried to keep from laughing.

"Who's it for?" asked Jenny calmly

"I think it's for a Mr Harkness?" said Gwen as she studded the teenager before her.

"Hold on" said Jenny as she tapped the Bluetooth earpiece she had on.

"Jack did you order a pizza?" asked Jenny with a smile

_**//Yep yes I did// **_

Came a voice from out of the computer at the teenagers side, Gwen jumped at the voice but kept her cool that was until the door behind her locked on its own and the wall beside her opened up.

"Well don't keep him waiting" said Jenny as she watched Gwen walk down the corridor to the life.

"Ok what now?" asked Jenny with a childish glee as Ianto appeared on the computer screen and rolled his eyes.

Sometimes he had to wonder just how old his lover real was, not to mention if the Doctor was half as bad as Jenny Ianto figured it must be an age thing. Once you've reached over 100 years old your sense of adulthood goes out the window.

_**//Now you leave her to us//**_

Said Jack happily as Jenny pouted making Ianto groan even more, saying his farewells Ianto shutdown the computer and went back to sitting on the edge of the desk. A few minutes later, they watched as Gwen entered the HUB pizzas still in hand, Jack continued to work at his desk but ever so subtly, he played with the fingers on Ianto hand, which was resting on the desk before him.

Ianto was pretending to read a file of some sort, it was going well until Owen suddenly got a fit of the giggles and it all fell apart. Ianto held back his own laugher at Gwen as Jack spoke and she just looked stunned before speaking up.

"Here's your Pizzas I'd better go"

"I think we've gone passed that stage don't you?" said Jack as Ianto got up and walked past him.

"You must have been freezing, how long where you wondering around out there? Three hours?" Asked Suzie, as Gwen looked shocked.

"You could see me?" asked Gwen as Suzie just smiled and walked away.

"And before we go any thither who the hell orders Pizza under the name of Torchwood?" asked Jack as all turned to look at Owen

"Yeah that was me I'm a Twat," said Owen as Ianto just snorted from somewhere

"We all know that Owen" said Ianto as he turned to looked at Jack

"Does this mean you need me to _'deal' _with the delivery boy?" asked Ianto with a smile making Jack give him a playful look.

"Depends on how you mean '_deal with him'_ and if I can watch?" said Jack making Ianto just roll his eyes before Jack remembered Gwen.

Ianto headed back to his kitchen while Jack dealt with Gwen for now, Ianto watched as Gwen followed Jack before being startled by the Pterodactyl overhead.

"Who's for coffee?" yelled Ianto when she had left earning a stupid question remark from Owen that made Ianto smile before he headed over to them.

Ianto dealt with Suzie first never making eye contact with the _'evil bitch' _as he dubbed her in quiet, cringing when she grabbed his ass. Next up was Tosh he smiled at her, as he placed down her Hello Kitty mug and questioned her briefly, on what she was working on. Taking whatever snack she offered him polity he headed to Owen's desk next where he got an about _'bloody time Teaboy' _but Ianto just smiled.

"Bitch all you want Owen but don't forget who always has and always will especially this Friday, walk away with your Pay check when you challenge him to a game of pool at the local" said Ianto with a dry smile making Owen growl.

Jack was always the last to get his coffee since usually it meant Ianto being sexually harassed by his boss/lover, not that Ianto really minded when the sex was everything Jack bragged about and more. Since Jack was in the cells with Gwen Ianto decided to campout on Jack couch until he was called for and catch up on his reading.

Picking up the UNIT files Jack had purposely missed Ianto began to catch up on the paperwork, Jack down right refused to do hoping that he'd get enough done so he and Jack could finish off their night together.

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper" came Jack voice about half an hour later making Ianto look up before heading out.

"Dr Owen Harper thank you" snapped Owen making Ianto chuckle from his office as Owen looked up at him and winked.

"Toshiko Sato computer genius" said Jack as he motioned toward Tosh at his side.

"Suzie Costello my second in command" said Jack as all attention turned to Gwen.

"And this is the ever present Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets everywhere on time" said Jack with a warm smile as Ianto bowed ignoring Gwen.

"I try my best Sir," said Ianto as he put more meaning into that then Gwen understood.

"And he looks good in a suit too" said Jack as he walked passed and grabbed Ianto's butt

"That's harassment Sir" chuckled Ianto before he realised Gwen was staring at him.

"Before you say anything Miss Cooper no Rhys, Jonny, Andy or Rhi do not know about this. No I have no intention of telling them and no you will not even think about telling them," said Ianto coldly before he walked off towards Jack's office, he gritted his teeth and gripped the railing bar until his knuckles where white as Jack flirted with Gwen until his name was mentioned.

"Ianto if he need backup you better be on standby" said Jack in an _'I'm in command see me show off' _voice.

Ianto sighed and nodded before heading up to the Tourist Office to close up and meet Jack up top, something told him that his quite night in wasn't going to happen.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Ianto waited for Jack; unlike most, he could see though the filter of the invisible lift. Hearing Gwen complain Ianto walked over to them.

"Hey Welshman here too or have I been forgotten too?" asked Ianto with a smile as Jack put his arm round Ianto's waist, Gwen watched Ianto with a burning jealousy in her eyes.

Jack chatted away happily as Gwen and Ianto stood ether side of him, he was completely unaware of the rising animosity between Gwen and Ianto. They arrived at a bar that wasn't usually frequented by the Torchwood, it was too loud and modern for Ianto or Jack's tastes but they sat down anyway.

Ianto got the drinks, slipping Retcon into Gwen's before sitting at Jack's side Ianto listened as Jack and Gwen spoken. Ianto growled and smacked Jack on the arm when he called Rhys stupid but was more upset that Gwen agreed with him.

"So you both catch aliens?"

"Yep"

"You catch aliens for a living?"

"Yes we do"

"Caught any good aliens lately?"

"Tons of them"

"That's a hell of a job"

"Sure is" said Jack with a smile as he drank from his glass, Gwen was giggling but Ianto knew that was more from being round Jack then what he was saying.

"This is so weird, and who are then?" Gwen asked Jack as Ianto wondered what he was going to say.

"Captain Jack Harkness" said Jack as he sat back slightly defensively bring Ianto to his side, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder he watched the interactions.

"I did some research and there's only one Captain Jack Harkness on recorded and he disappeared in 1941," said Gwen

"Well that couldn't be me then could it?" said Jack as he looked at Ianto

"Though I must say if so Sir looking good for so one who should be in is 70's" laughed Ianto as Jack smiled before leaning over to kiss Ianto making Gwen growl under her breath.

"We don't just catch aliens we scavenge the stuff they leave behind. Arming the human race for the future, the 21st century is when it all changes and you've got to be ready" said Jack as he drank some of his drink

"But who is in charge of you? Is it the government…?"

"We're separate from the government, outside the police and above the United Nations," said Ianto boredly as he didn't miss the look Gwen gave him when he mentioned the police.

"Because if one power got hold of this stuff they could use it for its own purpose" said Jack as he shot Ianto a dirty look for steeling his thunder.

"But so could you" whined Gwen making Ianto groan but Jack answered before Ianto could.

"All alien technology stays on the base…"

'_Yeah right Jack like you don't know Owen has the pheromone spray, or Tosh has the lock thing and don't tell me you don't know Suzie has the glove' _Thought Ianto as hr sighed and went back to the conversation.

"So go on then how the hell did you end up in Cardiff then?" asked Gwen as the gooey puppy dog eyes she was giving him was making Ianto ill.

"This is Torchwood 3, Torchwood 1 was London destroyed in the battle and where we got the lovely Mr Jones from. Two is an office in Glasgow a very strange man runs it…."

"Hey I happen to like Archie and he will kick your ass followed by Nikola for that comment," laughed Ianto as he mocked a huff making Jack cracked up and leaving Gwen confused.

"Personal joke" said Jack as he went back to his comments.

"Torchwood 3 Cardiff, Torchwood 4's gone missing but we will find it someday…"

"Only you Sir could lose a whole Institute," said Ianto with a laugh as Jack shot him a dirty look.

"Yvonne lost it I'm just saying…"

"Actually sir it was lost in 1926 wasn't it Sir?"

"Something like that so nether of our faults, one day we will find it," said Jack as he went back to Gwen

"Torchwood 5 was India but that was closed down after Queen Victoria's death it was too reckless to keep open.

Torchwood 6 is more like a sleeper cell when one falls they set up shop and start it again.

Seven was in the states but it blew itself up…………."

"That was a messy clean up" said Ianto with a shudder.

Ianto felt like banging his head against a brick wall, he hated the way that Gwen looked at Jack. He knew that Rhys would kill her if he knew, Ianto held back the need to take the picture and send it to him.

Eventually the drama began as Jack revealed that Gwen's almost finished pint was laced with an amnesia pill of his own making, Ianto sighed and finished his own drink before following him out.

"That went well Sir," said Ianto as Jack just smiled and offered Ianto his arm to link up to as they walked back to the Hub.

"The stars are amazing tonight usually you can't see them because of the cities lights, how many of them have life on them and how many have you seen?" asked Ianto as Jack chuckled and pulled him closer.

"One day Yan I will take there, we will walk among the stars and I will show you everything I've seen. Not that you've not see your fair share of other worlds" said Jack as Ianto smiled at him as they arrived back at the Hub.

Ianto went straight to his office to deal with Gwen while Jack disappeared into the kitchen area, pulling out a bottle of Ianto's favour wine and a piece of chocolate cake he head up to meet him.

"Very nice work Ianto, some of your best since I know you have a problem with Miss Cooper" said Jack as he patted the couch next to him.

"What I hate is her trying to steal you off me while she has someone," said Ianto as Jack pulled him closer and fed him some cake while the shared the wine.

"You do know that I loved you don't you Ianto?" asked Jack as Ianto nodded

"Yes Sir I do" said Ianto with a smile

"How many times…" jack was caught off guard as Ianto took the spoon and used it to put chocolate on Jack's nose

"One more time Sir as always" said Ianto as he licked the icing off Jack's nose before kissing him, then they settled down into a sweet silence wrapped in each others arms.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next day passed smoothly, no word from Miss Cooper so the team settled into a quite life again. Well most Ianto had kept to his threat and when Archie had called him that morning, he'd told him what Jack had said making him call Jack and reprimand him publicly making all but Suzie laugh.

But once again, that feeling of dread and change was hanging heavy in the air, Ianto watched the world go by outside getting a feeling that today was going to got tits up. Ianto went about his duties until later that evening, he was about to lock up the Tourist Office when he saw Suzie and Gwen by the fountain.

"Jack get your ass topside something's going down and I don't think it's going to be pretty," said Jack over the Coms.

Grabbing his gun Ianto raced out to back Jack up, as he arrived, he heard the gun shot and saw Jack hit the floor. He heard Suzie's words as he grabbed for her gun before being thrown to the ground.

"Your pathetic Ianto, weak and useless just like always," said Suzie as he voice dripped with venom

"ENOUGH Suzie it's over" said Jack as he stood up and held out for her weapon, the look of sheer fear on her face said enough as she raised her weapon to her chin and used it on herself.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ianto stood in the background as the others crept in slowly and shamefully before handing over what they had taken, without saying a word Ianto locked everything in Jack's safe before sitting in Jack's office and waiting for him.

He wasn't happy about Jack's plan to bring Gwen into the team but he would grin and bare it, what was worrying him the most was now hidden in the Sub-Levels of the Hub. Ianto felt the weight on his heart as he heard the door open; looking up Ianto gave Jack a weak smile and stood up.

Without speaking, Jack followed Ianto down to the locked door he dreaded, opening it he couldn't look at the mangled wreck inside.

"How did I miss this?" asked Jack as Ianto just shrugged as he tried to hold back his feelings.

"Who was he?" asked Jack as he walked round Gareth's half converted body

"My twin brother Gareth, Suzie loved to use him against me," sighed Ianto sadly, as he held Ianto, Tosh and Owen had arrived and they were as horrified as Jack was but they got to work.

Side by side and with great care Tosh and Owen worked on shutting down the conversion unit as Ianto watched, Jack held Ianto as the sound of the heart monitor Owen had set up flat lined. Ianto broke down in Jack's arms as Owen and Tosh left without a word.

"Come on Ianto tonight you need someone to stay with you, Owen I trust you to be discreet and respectful" said Jack as Owen nodded as Ianto clung to Jack still numb from all that had happened.


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Daughter of the Rift

**Pairings: **Jack & Helen Magnus (past) Jack & Ianto, Ianto & PC Andy (Past) Gwen & Rhys, Tosh & Owen (mentioned) Tosh & Tommy 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Torchwood & Dr Who & Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **12/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **AU: Jack is confused when a strange blindfolded woman offers him the chance to change thing, but why does she feel so familiar to him? My take on CoE.

**Chapter Summery: **Jack and surprisingly Owen helps Ianto deal with his brothers death.

**Episode Used: **N/A 

**Authors Note: **

Saying Goodbye

Owen sat on the small kitchen counter swaying his legs, he still didn't understand why he was doing this hell he wasn't even on speaking term with the Teaboy? All he knew was not even Ianto deserved to watch his brother go though what he had, no one could have seen what Suzie had become but Owen believed that Jack should have been more alert.

"I didn't think you knew what this time of the morning was?" laughed Jack as Owen flipped him the bird.

"Very funny Harkness, I need to talk to you about the Teaboy…" the minute Ianto's name was mentioned Jack's demeanour changed, the humour faded and his stony mask went up.

"My office now" growled Jack as Owen followed.

Ianto sat alone on his bed, he clung to a small worn photo of himself and his brother before he'd left Ianto alone. Ianto was hurting but refused to show it, but like a never ending nightmare Ianto couldn't shake off the memory's of his brother laid out on the Cyber-unit half converted and crying out in pain.

"Holding it in won't help," said Jack calmly as he appeared from the shadows of the doorway making Ianto jump.

"How would you know?" growled Ianto as Jack bent down to pick up the picture, Ianto regretted his harsh words as he watched the brief flash of pain that crossed Jack's face.

"Iiii…I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean it I forgot about your brother" stuttered Ianto as Jack sat down next to him.

"It's ok Ianto, I know your still coping when your ready meet me up in autopsy" said Jack as he kissed Ianto lightly before leaving him.

Ianto groaned, as he felt worse then before Jack had come to see him; Ianto was one of the only people Jack had truly opened up to about his past. Pulling himself up Ianto took a look in the mirror and winced at his reflection, his eyes where blotchy from his tears, his skin was pale and his lack of sleep was showing. Sighing he headed up to meet Jack hoping to avoid the others.

Jack could feel the pain radiating from his younger lover as he approached the autopsy bay, Owen left Jack to comfort Ianto while he and Tosh prepared. Ianto was closed off to him as he approached, without speaking Jack rose from his position and walked over to his lover before pulling him into his arms.

They stood in silence, just holding each other as Ianto drew strength from his Captain. The time that passed between them felt like a lifetime, Ianto just wanted to run away and hide but he knew that in reality he owed it to his brother to see thing though.

"It's time" came Tosh's quiet voice as the men looked up; Jack nodded before taking Ianto's hand.

"You not alone" said Jack as Ianto nodded before follow him up the stairs and out of autopsy.

Tosh offered Ianto a comforting smile before taking his other hand and following, an air of morning fell over the Hub as they headed to the Cold storage area. Ianto swallowed hard and tried to hold himself together as they approached Owen and the two open metal caskets, Ianto began shaking as the realty of Torchwood started to sink in. One day he would be laid out in one of these with Jack watching over him.

'_Would he morn me or would I just be another conquest?__'_Ianto shrugged off this though, there was a time and a place for them but here and now was not the time.

Ianto looked at Jack who offered him one of his typical smiles before he approached one of the caskets, taking a deep breath Ianto prepared himself for what was inside but Ianto was shocked at what he found.

Gareth's body was human, the remnants of the Cyber technology had been removed and the reconstruction was perfect.

"It took some doing mate but I figured he wouldn't want to remembered like that, I just hope I did the right thing" said Owen as Ianto was lost for words.

"Thank you" was all Ianto could say as he felt himself giving into his emotions.

"JACK" yelled Owen as he grabbed Ianto before he collapsed, Jack raced to Ianto's side as Owen examined him.

"He hasn't slept or eaten in days," said Jack as Ianto was checked over.

"The scanner in autopsy will confirm it," said Owen as Ianto was taken to be checked over.

Ianto groaned as he felt like he'd been hit by the SUV with Jack driving it, his whole body ached and his mind was a mess with emotions. Groaning Ianto hit out as Owen flashed a light in his eyes, before he felt his hand being taken and his mind being flooded with comfort and love.

"Oy Teaboy quit it, after your little fainting damsel episode I need to check you over," growled Owen as Ianto calmed down.

Ianto calmed down and let Owen continue as Jack comforted his lover; once he was finished, Owen retreated into his office leaving the lovers alone.

"What happened and where's Tosh?" asked Ianto, as he looked round.

"Saying goodbye to your brother got to you and you passed out, don't worry about Tosh she's fine she's dealing with the rest of the proceedings," said Jack with a sigh as Ianto groaned again, he'd forgotten about Suzie.

"It's not your fault Jack, none of us saw her for what she truly was…"

"You did," said Jack as Ianto laughed.

"No I didn't, it wasn't until she'd started experimenting on Gareth that I found out. Even the way he was we where still connected, he reached out to me one night mentally. The pain was so intense I needed to help him so I followed the trail so to speak, what I found turned my blood to ice.

Suzie was sick and twisted but she knew how to play people, she convinced me not to say anything for Gareth's sake," said Ianto sadly as Jack gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's over now she can't get to him or you now Ianto" said Jack as he stood up and kissed Ianto's head.

"Get some sleep Yan I'll come see you in the morning" said Jack with a smile as Ianto settled down, before heading passed Owen's office.

"The sedative I gave him should be kicking in now, he won't feel a thing tonight let alone dream," said Owen as Jack nodded.

"It's the best thing for him, he doesn't need to think about this tonight" said Jack as Owen nodded back.

"I'll keep the Retcon on standby just encase?" questioned Owen as Jack shook his head.

"I don't think it will be needed, he's stronger then you think. Goodnight Owen" said Jack as he patted the doctor on the arm before leaving.

"I hope so for us all," sighed Owen to himself as he looked in Ianto's direction before return to his office for the night.


End file.
